


Angelic Affection

by WaywardWinsister



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bitemarks, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Canon-Typical Violence, Creampie, Dessert & Sweets, Dominant Angels, Double Penetration, Enochian (Supernatural), Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Hickies, I Promise There's Plot, Illusions, Intimacy, Jealousy, Kissing, Mating, Menstrual Sex, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, No Apocalypse, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Polyamory, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Praise Kink, Protectiveness, Punishment, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Some Plot anyway, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Wing Grooming, Wing Kink, Work In Progress, author loves the angels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26519761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardWinsister/pseuds/WaywardWinsister
Summary: “So you’re saying that I’ve become a target for what? Angelic affection?”“To put it simply, yes.”Or, the one where you finally cross the line of whatever weird thing you had going on with the Angels.
Relationships: Angels (Supernatural)/You, Balthazar (Supernatural)/You, Castiel (Supernatural)/You, Dean Winchester & You, Gabriel (Supernatural)/You, Lucifer (Supernatural)/You, Michael (Supernatural)/You, Raphael (Supernatural)/You, Sam Winchester & You
Comments: 73
Kudos: 302





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, how I love the Angels. They really deserve more.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @wayward-winsister

There had always been something between you and the Angels. There wasn’t a specific name for it; no, you weren’t a prophet or a chosen hero of Heaven. Your name wasn’t specifically recognized and your bloodline had no importance to Heaven. You were just you, but there was something special about you that drew Angels to you like moths to a flame. Some found it odd, some didn’t think about it too much, and some didn’t mind. Even if they couldn’t tell you what it was that set you apart from the rest, they just knew that they adored you.

Your innocence and kindness told them that you were God’s intent when he first created humanity, but the fire and passion in your eyes told them you were better. Even Lucifer seemed to have a liking towards you, and while that certainly worried Sam and Dean, you knew it must have meant you were doing something right. The Angels eventually settled on the idea that God had taken a special interest in you, and thus imparted some a part of his image that no other human seemed to have: Love and favor of the Angels.

They practically worshiped the ground you walked on, and while you didn’t ask for it at first, you had grown to love it. You were closer with certain ones than the rest, and they were like your best friends. Sometimes you thought you could see jealousy in Sam and Dean’s eyes whenever you were around the Angels longer than usual, but like that was gonna stop you. Maybe it was just the fact that you had celestial beings to service your every need and want.

While you didn’t know why or how you were connected to celestial beings, what you did know was that you were one of the only few people who could somewhat fathom an Angel’s true form without dying. You had known them for a while now, but their appearance still never ceased to amaze you.

You had asked one day if you could touch their wings. You knew that the Angels were very private about them, because they served as an Angel’s main source of pride and power. You understood why as you admired the large, majestic, and bright feathers. Oh, how you longed to run your fingers through them.

You had almost expected your request to be denied, but the want in your eyes had destroyed the hesitation in theirs. As private as they were about their wings, they couldn’t refuse. You still treasured the first time you got to experience it and remembered getting lost in the soft and fluffy feathers.

At first, your intention was just to run your hands through them, but as you got lost in the feeling, minutes soon turned into hours, and mindless touching turned into careful grooming. You couldn’t help but to straighten the crooked feathers and wipe away millenniums worth of dust and decay. You watched in awe as your preening soon shifted these bruised and weaponized wings that were damaged from years of heavenly war back into their original, pristine form.

You knew your efforts were well appreciated on just the feeling of your massaging alone, because the sounds arising from the Angels were ones that could make a sailor blush, but the look in their eyes when they saw the results was more than enough payment for you. Although you usually never denied anything they chose to do in thanks, the ones that offered to repay the favor in more… sensual ways often received a rain check from you.

Word spread quickly after that, and now you basically had a line of Angels queued up for their own personal grooming session. Not that you were complaining, because the other-worldy feeling of touching their wings was like nothing else. And with wings being an Angel’s most prized possession, they almost felt as if you were one of their own.

Angels already had very little sense of personal space, and while you were trying to teach them why stuff like that is important, you couldn’t help but feel relieved at how easy it was talking with them about personal problems. It wasn’t like they seemed to mind either; in fact, you kind of sensed they enjoyed you sharing your inner thoughts with them.

Your conversations ranged from you wondering about how the world works, to you asking what animals they each helped create, to requesting them to take you to different places over the world. There were even times when the topics leaned towards more sexual themes as well.

It was normally brought on by either Gabriel or Balthazar, and their detailed talk of intimacy and sex usually elicited a response of either uncomfortableness or exasperation from the other Angels. However, you couldn’t help but notice that all interest seemed to peak whenever you briefly mentioned your sexual interests.

This usually brought upon a flirty offer proposed by whoever was feeling confident enough that day. You always smirked and declined while acknowledging their persistence, but to say that you hadn’t considered the act would be a lie.

You did love the Angels, and you were closer with them than anyone else, so they were definitely always an option sitting in the back of your head. However, you also knew that it would completely change the group dynamic you ever went through with it, but that didn’t stop you from occasionally fantasizing about it, because—as Gabriel put it—“Angels don’t run out of stamina, sugar.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you enjoyed it, please ♡


	2. Castiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel finally pays a visit after seemingly avoiding you for days, only to find that other Angels are trying to court you instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first ever real smut. Woah boy. 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @wayward-winsister

“If I see one more Angel fly in here, I’m putting the warding back up.”

“You act like they’re bothering you.” You turned to face Dean, huffing as you crossed your arms against your chest.

“I don’t like walking into my kitchen and seeing a bunch of winged freaks!”

You halted for a moment and narrowed your eyes. “Fine. Put up the warding, but I don't want to hear any complaining when Cas can no longer enter the bunker,” You said, turning on your heel and heading back towards your room.

“That’s the only reason the warding isn’t up yet!” Dean yelled, earning an eye roll from you.

* * *

You giggled at the thought of Dean dealing with all of Heaven just so he could see his best friend. If only Cas knew he was that special.

You walked over to your dresser after your eye got caught by your new charm bracelet. Cas had given it to you a few days ago, and it was decorated with all of your favorite things. You adored the small pair of angel wings the most.

“Oh, Cas,” You sighed, picking up the bracelet and letting it shine in the light.

The flutter of wings in the background caused you to twist around.

“You called?” Cas said, eyes briefly flicking to the bracelet in your hand before meeting your eyes.

You smiled and slipped the bracelet on, “I’m surprised you came. I almost feel like you’ve been avoiding me.”

“Forgive me,” He said, taking a glance around your room.

“It’s okay,” You smiled and took a step closer to him. “You’re here now.”

He seemed to tense at your approach, before looking back at you. You could tell he was holding something back.

Cas seemed to notice the confusion in your eyes and he took a small step back before moving his eyes to the ground. “Your scent.”

“My scent?”

“It’s… you smell nice.”

You halted for a moment. You rarely heard compliments from Cas. Other Angels sure, but Cas normally kept those things to himself. You didn’t even know he cared how things smelt.

“Oh. Thanks,” You said, walking back over to your dresser and grabbing the bottle of fragrance, “It must be this perfume that Balthazar got me.”

You noticed as that instantly caught his attention. His eyes switched between you and the bottle before he took a few steps forward.

“Balthazar gifted that to you?”

“Yep, said it was from France too.”

“When?”

“What?”

“When did you receive it?”

You were once again taken back by his statement. You wished you could have said it was weird, but Cas was always weird.

“I got it a few days ago, before you gave me my bracelet actually.”

“And… you enjoy them both?” He questioned. You nodded.

“You don’t need that fragrance, Y/N,” Cas said, moving in front of you to trap you between him and your dresser.

“I don’t?” Your breath hitched, and you braced your hands against the wood behind you. If it was anyone else doing this, you would be reaching for your hidden pocket knife, but you knew that Cas wouldn’t hurt you.

He shook his head, and you found yourself close enough to be able to smell him too. He smelt pretty damn good himself… not to mention those eyes. That color blue shouldn’t be allowed to look that beautiful.

“Cas…” You whispered, watching as he leaned down to your level. You closed your eyes to await what you believed to be a kiss, but instead felt his forehead press against yours.

 _Oh_. It hit you. 

He was waiting for your consent.

Your lips tilted into a smile as you brought your arms up around his neck.

_Yes, Castiel. I want you._

As soon as he heard your prayer, his lips slammed into yours and you felt him press you against the wooden stand. You moaned into the kiss before feeling yourself being lifted and carried over to the bed. Your hands instantly went to his hair to run through it. The sex hair he wore when you two first met always stuck with you.

The rush of being tossed backwards and landing on your bed shocked you enough to open your eyes. You leaned up and supported yourself with your hands as you smirked at the sight before you. Cas watched your movements closely as he began pulling off his trenchcoat. Eyeing his muscles as they flexed through his white shirt caused you to bite your lip in anticipation.

You met his eyes once more and inhaled deeply at their darkened color. His hands went for his remaining clothing, but you leaned forward and pulled him down by his tie. His body landed on yours and his lips met yours once more. Your hands immediately went to unbutton his shirt as soon as you threw his tie to the side. Your attempt to flip your positions failed as he refused to move and instead held both your wrists above your head with one hand.

You gave a small moan at the sight of his shirt unbuttoned and hair roughed up. The sound seemed to catch Cas’ attention and you watched him push himself up and grab something off the floor. You attempted to lean up, but felt something invisible holding you down.

_His grace. Oh, he was playing dirty._

You saw him come back up holding the tie in his hands, only for it to be wrapped around your wrists. You tested the strength and made eye contact as he watched you squirm. His eyes glanced down your body, halting for a moment at your lips before moving to your neck. You stilled and watched as he took a step forward.

You were laying on the center of your bed, hands bound together as Cas stood over you. His eyes were slowly traveling down your torso, and it wasn’t long before his hand brushed against your collarbone and then traced over the top of your flannel. You let out a small sound at the feeling of his skin against yours, but his attention stayed on your shirt. You shifted your eyes from his face to look down, and you watched as his hand ghosted over the buttons on your top.

Your top was slowly coming undone and slipping off your chest, but Cas didn't make a move to look at your exposed skin until he reached the bottom of your flannel. You weren’t wearing a tank top underneath it, so only your bra remained. Your breath hitched as his hand went to caress one of your breasts, but your hopes fell short when he pushed your shirt to your sides instead.

You were becoming impatient and made a small whine. Cas met your eyes once more before walking around to the front of your bed where you now directly faced him. He leaned forward to wrap his hand around your ankles before pulling you to him, all while keeping his eyes on yours. You broke the contact to glance down at the skin you could see exposed through the gap in his shirt. He seemed to acknowledge the desire in your eyes and pulled off the shirt completely. You swallowed at the sight of tan and toned skin.

The tightening of his hands around your ankles caused you to meet his eyes again. Cas was still watching you, and you were both waiting to see who would break first. You lost that challenge when you felt your legs being pulled down and your knees folded down off the edge of the bed. You watched him take a step closer to you, now between your legs and still towering over you. Your eyes quickly glanced down to his dark pants before back up to his eyes, hoping that he’d get the hint. Cas’ eyes traveled down your body, lingering on your bra for a moment before landing on the waistline of your pants.

You hummed at the feeling of his hands moving up your legs and let your head fall back as he neared the spot you so desperately craved. You were let down once more as he halted in his movements. Looking back up, you watched as Cas traced your waistband before pulling down on the fabric. You glady arched yourself to help him out.

Your bottoms slid off easily, only to be thrown to the side and forgotten. The chill you felt on your newly exposed skin sent goosebumps over your skin. The angel above you ran his hands back up your legs, savoring the silkiness of your skin before halting at your thighs and gently massaging. His eyes traveled down to rest on your underwear, and you knew he was savoring these moments with you. You knew he thought that you were one of his father’s best creations and wanted to treat you as such, but you were becoming impatient.

“You know, I was always told that Angels were something to be feared, but I’m starting to have my doubts,” You said, noticing how his body had stilled. He was listening. You internally smirked and attempted to maintain your innocent expression. “Are you gonna show me why you’re in charge, or do I need to go somewhere else for that?”

You felt the briefest tightening of your fingers into your skin before he took a step back and walked over to your dresser to rummage through it. You tried to see around him to see what he was searching for, but he pressed you back down using his grace. You gave a small huff before your eyes decided to trace his back muscles. You bit your lip at the sight, and went to lower your gaze to his pants, but the sound of your drawer slamming back into place made you jump slightly.

You watched him walk back over to the side of the bed before grabbing ahold of the blue fabric around your hands and untying it. Your eyes wandered up his stomach to his chest and then finally to rest on his face, and _damn_ —he was not happy right now.

You thought about saying something else, but you also didn't want him to leave. A sharp tugging of your body upwards pulled you from your thoughts and you felt Cas remove your unbuttoned flannel so that you only remained in your bra and underwear.

Sudden realization hit you that most of your skin was exposed and he was still clothed from the waist down. Your arms subconsciously went to wrap around yourself and you found yourself staring at the edge of the bed, but Cas suddenly had a hand under your jaw. He guided the tilt of your head upwards in order to meet your eyes. You swallowed at the slightly softened expression on his face as he ran his thumb over your skin.

You watched as he suddenly began undoing his belt and you couldn’t resist letting your eyes fall down to trace the visible part of his v-line before settling on the buckle. You rubbed your thighs together as you imagined what those pants concealed.

“Up.” The command caught you off guard.

You looked back up to Cas as he held his belt folded in one hand, “What?”

“Get up. Now,” He said. The authority in his voice made you understand why he was once a general in Heaven. You were starting to get desperate, as the need between your legs grew, so you obeyed him to avoid postponing this any longer.

You moved beside him, only for him to sit down on the edge of the bed in turn. You watched as he tapped his knee, signaling for you to sit on it. Your movement to do so was interrupted as he stopped you.

“No. On your stomach.”

Your wide eyes gave away your surprise, and the smallest smirk on the Angel’s face didn’t go unnoticed by you.

“What?” He questioned, smirk slightly growing, “You didn’t expect to be able to speak to me like that and have it go unpunished, did you?”

Your eyes traveled from his knee to the belt in his hand and back again before you met his eyes. Your eyes narrowed before you scoffed. “Really?”

He tilted his head slightly, letting a few moments of silence fill the room before he responded, “You know, Y/N, insubordination is one of the highest offences in Heaven. I would hate to have to resort to… other methods in order to get you to obey. Now lay down.”

You didn’t know where the surge of confidence and defiance you felt after hearing him say that came from, but you couldn’t resist keeping it in. “Make me.”

You noticed his smirk fall as he stood up and took a few steps forward. You held your ground and tilted your head up to look at him, puffing your chest out in resistance.

“Fine,” Cas said, “Have it your way.”

You didn't have time to question the statement before you felt yourself being pulled forward. You tripped over something invisible and landed in his arms and found yourself on his lap, stomach down. _How convenient._

You felt a pressure pressing down on your body, holding you in place. You attempted to resist by kicking your legs and arms. Your struggles did nothing to affect him, and you should have known better honestly.

“If you can’t play nice, then you won’t play at all,” Cas’ voice made its way to your ears and you felt your wrists being tied together again. A firm grip around your thigh sent a tingle straight to your core and caused you to stop kicking. You felt the light tracing of his fingers along the line of your underwear and you relaxed into his lap, letting your limbs fall limp.

“Now, you’re going to count every time I hit you, and if you stop or lose your place, then I’m going to start over. Understand?” Cas asked, letting his fingers graze over your smooth skin.

You knew this was your chance to back out. He would force something on you that you didn't want, but in all honesty, you wanted this bad.

“Yes,” You responded. A sharp slap to your ass caused you to gasp, but Cas spoke before you could start counting.

“What was that?” Cas asked, squeezing your ass with the hand he hit you with. A warning hit, but you knew the belt was next.

You hesitated as you thought about what he said, but another sharp squeeze brought you back to reality. “Yes, sir.”

He ran the back of his fingers over your ass, caressing the soft skin as he toyed with the lining of underwear. You enjoyed the small physical praise as you wiggled slightly, struggling to hold back a small moan as his fingers traveled closer to your center.

Cas gave a small smirk at your display of desperation, before switching his belt over to his other hand. “Ready?”

You smiled at his attempt to make sure you were okay with the situation. “Yes, sir.”

You felt the belt make contact with your skin, and you let out a loud moan. “One.”

Another hit caused you to arch, but Cas held you in place, and you counted upwards with each strike.

Around the seventh hit, you were beginning to lose your place. Angels really didn’t mess around with their strength. The feeling was only adding to the ache between your legs, and wanted nothing more than for him to relieve you.

“Cas, wait,” You moaned as he gave another blow to your, now very red, ass. He pulled back and you knew he was waiting for you to continue. “Please, no more.”

Your deep breaths drew something of concern from him, and you felt his hand come to soothe the marks on your ass.

“I want you to touch me. I want to feel you inside me now, please,” You begged. Your previous confidence having been overtaken by the growing wetness between your legs.

“Have you learned your lesson?” He questioned, tracing the imprint of the belt on your skin.

“Y-yes, sir,” You said, a slight stutter evident in your voice. You heard him hum, and you quickly added “I promise. Please.”

You heard the belt hit the bed beside you, and you had never been more grateful that Cas had a weak spot for your pleas. You felt yourself being lifted and laid on the bed, still stomach down. The feeling of his hands running up your legs and over the marks on your ass caused you to let out a moan, before they came to rest on the back of your bra. You shifted your hands, and tested the strength of the tie around them once more.

You could feel Cas hovering over you as he studied your bra for a moment and you couldn’t resist wiggling your ass against him. The action caused him to grunt before he quickly undid your bra and unhooked the straps, so he could discard it to the side without untying you once more. You giggled slightly at the action, because you knew some of the other Angels wouldn’t have been half as careful and you’d be buying a new bra tomorrow.

You felt yourself being turned onto your back, and you gave a slight hiss at the burn on your backside ignited, but the chill of the air distracted you slightly as it only added excitement to your already hardened nipples. You sucked in a deep breath as you watched Cas’ eyes travel down to your breasts, and you turned your head to the side and attempted to pull your legs up in a bashful play.

Cas caught your legs with his hands and gave a small squeeze before pushing them back down, all while keeping his eyes on your boobs.

You gave a small smirk, “See something you like?”

He briefly glanced up at your face before grabbing a hold of your waist and pulling you towards him. Your knees fell off the edge of the bed and you watched as his hands suddenly began moving upward ever so slowly.

Your breath hitched as Cas grazed the underside of your breasts. His eyes met yours as he halted his hands in an attempt to make sure you were still okay with the situation. You quickly nodded in return and urged him to continue. He moved his hands to the sides and gave each boob a gentle squeeze before pushing them together.

His attention soon shifted to your nipples, and you silently cheered as his hands slid over to the center of your breasts. You watched as he circled one nipple with his finger, while the other hand sat dormant. You let out a small whine at the teasing.

He finally relented and rubbed over the small nub. You let out a small moan and soon felt his other hand grab a hold of your entire breast and begin to massage it. You let your eyes fall closed as you reveled in the feeling. His hands soon switched actions before they both began pinching and pulling on your nipples and you couldn’t restrain your thighs from rubbing together.

Your small moans were filling the room and it wasn’t long before the Angel’s name began falling from your mouth as well.

“Cas, please.”

You felt him hesitate before continuing to play with your sensitive skin.

“Cas,” You pleaded, “I need to feel you inside me.”

The feeling of him removing his hands from your body caused you to open your eyes and admire him with a hooded gaze, before slightly lifting your legs to wrap around his waist. You pulled him forward just enough to rub against him. You heard him make a small noise at the feeling before he was pushing you back down to bed.

You went to rub your thighs together in an attempt to relieve some of the feeling, but Cas pushed your legs apart instead. You moaned slightly at the sensation of his fingers digging into your skin, and watched carefully as he ghosted his hands up to the top of your underwear.

He glanced back up to you, but the desperation in your eyes told him everything he needed to know. Holding your breath, you did your best to remain quiet as he slowly began pulling the underwear down. You arched and lifted your bottom to help him remove them easier.

He slid the fabric off slowly, before discarding it to the side, already forgotten. You now realized just how exposed you were, but that also became insignificant as Cas guided a hand closer to your center. Your breath hitched as he grazed the skin on your thigh, before tracing his fingers up to the bottom of your stomach.

You smirked at his staring, and thought it was nice how he seemed to admire every inch of you. You knew Cas always thought you were something pure and needed to be protected, and therefore he tried to savor the moments with you, but built up tension and lust had you throwing any possibility of gentleness out of the window right now.

“Don’t be shy,” You whispered, knowing that he could hear you no matter what. Your words were accompanied by the slight widening of your legs and the wiggling of your chest. He leaned in closer and slowly guided his hand down. You held your breath and watched as he came closer and closer to where you needed him most.

The briefest touch on your clit sent electricity up your body and caused you to shiver, and that reaction seemed to activate something in the Angel. You felt him begin to circle your clit, and you let out a small whine at the teasing. His fingers soon traveled a little lower to run through your wet folds before going back up to circle around your clit once more.

“I’m all yours, Cas,” You praised, desperation evident in your voice, “Please.”

Your wish was finally granted as you felt his fingers rubbing directly on your clit. Your bottom bucked and shifted as your head fell back. Loud moans filled the room as you gripped your restraint tight. Words of praise and encouragement left your mouth over and over as you climbed closer to your high.

The euphoric feeling was soon gone as you felt his fingers leave you. You let out a loud whine before leaning up slightly to see him. You felt yourself being pushed back down by his grace and your legs pulled apart more by his hands. The tightness of his fingers would no doubt leave bruises that you treasure later.

You felt his fingers rub circles on your clit once more before heading downward through your folds and stopping at your opening. Your quiet pleading halted when you felt him slide a finger inside you. You led out a silent moan as you tried to fuck yourself on his hand. You soon felt his grace holding you still as he began moving his finger in and out of you. You wiggled as much as you could as small whines left your mouth.

He seemed to be more prodding and testing your reactions than trying to pleasure you, and you couldn’t remember if this was the first time he’d been intimate with a woman or not. Not like you cared about that right now; all you wanted was him inside you. As soon as he found a good rhythm, another finger soon joined the first and you stilled as you felt yourself being stretched.

Cas seemed to understand your need as he halted his movements and allowed you to adjust. As soon as your breathing somewhat returned to normal, you felt the pumping of his fingers start again. The wet sounds that filled the room were drowned out as you became focused on the feeling of your high quickly returning. You soon felt his other hand start to rub your clit again, and the simultaneous stimulation sent you soaring to the edge.

His name left your mouth in repeated praise and prayer as you felt yourself nearing climax. Your body squirmed and trashed underneath him as you dug your nails into the bed as an attempt to find something to hold on to.

“Cas,” Your voice was rushed and filled with arousal, “I’m gonna-”

You were cut off as your orgasm finally hit you. Stars filled your vision as you relished in the feeling of far-too-delayed pleasure. Your back arched as you begged your Angel not to stop. His fingers kept their rhythm as you rode out your high. Small whines left your mouth and it wasn't long before you were trying to pull away. He slowed his pace before stopping completely.

You let your body fall back to the bed and tried to calm your heavy breathing. It was times like this you were grateful that Cas wasn’t into overstimulation, because you didn’t know if you could have handled it after that. Angels really did have good endurance, but you were ready to test more than just his hands.

“Cas,” You whined and shook your bounded hands. His eyes shifted to the tie around your wrists before looking back at you. You attempted to look extra desperate as you tried to pull your hands free, “Please?”

He stared at you with an unreadable expression for a moment, and you did your best to hold your puppy dog eyes.

“Maybe… I could repay the favor?” You asked, shifting your expression into a small smirk as your eyes dropped down to the bulge in his pants before trailing back up his body to his face.

You guessed the feeling was getting to him, because the speed at which he tore the tie off you almost made your head spin. He pulled you up with him as he leaned away from your body before meeting your eyes. His hands remained around your waist as he held you still and you came to sit on your knees.

You gave a small smile as you tilted your head down and blinked innocently at him through your eyelashes. You couldn’t resist leaning up and pressing your lips against his to savor the feeling. You gave a small bite and smirked as you felt his hands squeeze your skin. You pulled away and met his eyes once more before shifting back into a kneeling position on the bed.

Your hands came to rest on his bare chest before slowly moving down as you whispered sweet praises out loud. You maintained eye contact, complete with bashing eyelashes, as you bit back a smirk at the desperation in his eyes. You had to commend his patience though.

Belt already taken care of long ago, you tapped your fingers along the button of his pants before slowly moving down to gently palm him through the dark fabric. The desperate sound that left his mouth was almost enough to make you bite your lip. You moved your hands back up to undo the button and noticed his hands clenching and unclenching out of the corner of your eye.

You might have slowed your pace slightly to see just how much Cas was willing to put up with, and it was times like this that you’d been warned about playing with fire. Holding back a smirk, you tugged his zipper down while rubbing your thighs together at the sight of his bulge.

You gave a gentle tug on his pants, he understood the hint to remove them completely. You then focused your attention towards his boxers. You didn’t bother hiding your smile this time as you palmed him with one hand and ran the other across the waistline of the fabric. You guessed that he was starting to pick up on your little teasing game, because the underlying growls in his moans sent a wave of pleasure straight to your core.

You finally relented and pulled the fabric down enough to let his cock spring free. You bit your lip as you heard the small moan leave the Angel’s mouth at the feeling of his erection being freed. You shifted from knee to knee as you glanced up to meet Cas’ eyes and gave a small wink.

As you trailed a hand down his v-line to the head of his dick, you kept your eyes on the bead of pre-cum that glistened in the light. You circled the opening with a finger before spreading the wetness over the head. His moans only edged you on as you began running your hand up and down his shaft. Your other hand moved to his balls and began massaging gently.

You kept the steady pace before looking up to his face. He had his head tilted back towards the ceiling and it made you wonder if he’d ever had a handjob before. If not, you wanted to make it worth his while, and if so, then you wanted to set the bar even higher. You picked up pace on your strokes and watched the strain in his neck as he struggled to keep quiet.

You released him and instead pulled on his waist to lay down on the bed. He instantly obeyed and shifted to where he was laying under you. His hands went to grab your waist, but you shook your head and he watched as you moved backwards until your face reached his cock. You looked up at him through your eyelashes and smirked as he finally realized what you were doing.

You maintained eye contact as you grabbed a hold of him and aimed towards your mouth. A slow and soft lick of your tongue up the bottom of his member sent his head falling back down onto your pillow. You repeated the action a few more times before swirling your tongue around his head. You gave a small moan at the taste of him, and the vibration caused him to grip your sheets in pleasure.

You began bobbing your head up and down, taking more of him in your mouth each time. Your hands worked on the parts of his member that weren't covered with your saliva. You picked up the pace slightly before taking all of him in your mouth. The sound of pleasure that left his mouth was enough motivation for you to safely pull away and continue pumping.

You could tell he was close by the sounds leaving his mouth and the throbbing of his cock. You hummed once more and increased speed before you felt him shoot ropes of cum inside your mouth. You stopped your motions as you swallowed the juices and pulled away. You watched as Cas’ breathing returned to normal before he leaned up to look at you. You gave a quick wink as you licked around your mouth, cleaning any remnants of his cum before swallowing once more.

The need between your legs was starting to reappear, and you found yourself slowly climbing up the Angel’s body to position yourself above him. He watched your actions closely and went to grab your waist to help pull you closer when his head suddenly jerked towards the door.

You turned around to see what had caught his attention when all of a sudden you heard footsteps down the hallway. You knew those footsteps. _Oh no._ Your wide eyes didn't go unnoticed by Cas and he caught up on your motions for him to scram. You hurried off of the bed as you tried to gather your discarded clothes before the turning of your doorknob sent you flying back onto the bed.

“Hey, Y/N, have you seen-”

“Dean! Don’t you knock!?” You exclaimed as you wrapped your sheets around yourself in an attempt to cover your body.

You watched as the oldest Winchester stopped his movements and looked around at the clothes covering your floor. He seemed to analyze the situation before realizing what was happening. His eyes went wide as he backed out of the room muttering apologies. You tried to calm your heartbeat before looking around your room.

You were surprised Dean didn’t have a worse reaction. He was normally very protective of you when it came to someone else being intimate with you and- _oh._ Cas had taken his clothes with him. No wonder Dean didn’t lose his shit. _Wait-_ that probably meant he thought you were getting off by yourself. You sighed and let yourself fall back onto your bed where your Angel had lain just moments ago.

It was probably better that Dean thought that, because he most likely would have murdered the Angel had he known what you were actually doing. You were just upset it had to end before the good part, and not to mention that Dean’s interruption had probably reminded Cas that this was _you_ , after all. And now he might be more hesitant to do anything else with you. _Oh well_. There was always tomorrow, and there was always other Angels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Which angel do you guys wanna see next?
> 
> Let me know if you enjoyed it, please ♡


	3. "Mating Season"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel is missing and the Angels are acting weird, but luckily Gabriel always there to answer questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut in this chapter, but definitely in the next one! This is just to give more information.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @wayward-winsister

“And all done,” You said as you took a few steps backwards.

The Angel gave a quick flutter of their wings before turning around and almost looking as if they wanted to ask you something, but ultimately all they did was give you thanks before flying off.

Your hands moved to your hips as you sighed. After taking a quick glance around your room, you decided it needed to be cleaned. Wing grooming was never an easy—or clean— assignment. You picked up and discarded the stray feathers that were leftover from the grooming session before the jingle of your charm bracelet caught your attention.

The sound of it instantly reminded you of Cas. You rubbed the small charms between your fingers as you tried to send another prayer to the absent Angel. Once more, you received no answer. You really hoped that he was okay and that he wasn’t feeling guilty or upset at you.

You hadn’t heard from Cas in a few days, and no Angel could tell you where he was. Apparently he wasn’t responding to Sam and Dean’s calls either, so you just gave a shrug whenever they questioned you about it. Not like you could tell them the real reason he disappeared, you did want him to continue living.

A flutter of wings brought you out of your thoughts as you twisted around.

“Hey, cupcake.”

“Hi, Gabriel.”

You watched as the Archangel threw himself onto your bed and made himself comfortable. You shook your head before continuing your tidying. He watched you for a moment before snapping his fingers and cleaning out all of the stray feathers for you. It took you a few seconds to realize what happened before you turned around and made eye contact with the Angel.

His wink caused a small blush to rise across your face. You almost told him to leave before another idea popped into your head.

“Hey, have you seen Cas?” You asked, hopeful that he at least knew if his brother was okay.

“Sorry, sugar. No one’s seen him since you two had your little fun,” He said, accompanying that last part with a wiggle of his eyebrows. Your face flushed as you froze.

“You- you know about that?”

“Everyone knows about that! Well, every Angel, at least,” Gabe answered, chuckling at your shocked state.

“How?” You questioned. You hadn’t told anyone about it and you guessed Cas didn’t either.

“Well, Cassie wasn’t exactly quiet about it on Angel Radio during the act.”

“What?” Your eyes went wide.

“Hey, calm down, now. I don’t even think he knew he was projecting. You must have been working some magic for him to do that.” Gabe laughed.

You shook your head in disbelief. _Great_. All of Heaven knew that you were getting heavy with one of their most troublesome Angels.

“No wonder no one has seen him. And I thought he was just avoiding Dean,” You said. Gabe raised an eyebrow as he smirked at you.

“It isn’t just Dean-o he’s avoiding, cupcake.”

“What?”

“Lucifer’s after his head too,” The Archangel said. Your confused look caused him to tilt his head. “You didn’t know?”

“No!” You exclaimed. “I didn't even know that you all knew until a few minutes ago. Why would Lucifer even care? It’s not like Cas made me.”

“Oh, sweetheart, how I’ve failed you,” Gabriel said, getting off the bed and walking over to you. Before you could question him, he placed a finger over your lips with one hand to shush you and snapped his fingers with the other.

You felt the ground briefly give out under your feet before you landed on carpet. You looked around the room only to discover that you were in Gabriel’s small apartment that he stayed in. The tower of sweets and candy that caught your eye caused you to walk closer.

“So,” You asked as you helped yourself to the food, “What’s going on?”

“First, tell me, pumpkin, have you noticed any difference in Angel behavior these past few weeks?” He asked, walking over to where you were.

“Not really, no.” You answered as you popped a marshmallow into your mouth before shaking your head. The Archangel raised an eyebrow and gave a look before you sighed. “Okay, fine. They’ve been a lot more attentive, and-”

“And you’ve received more gifts than normal? And wing grooming has been requested a lot more?” Gabe cut you off. He took the words right out of your mouth and might have well have read your mind. _Wait, did he?_

“Yeah, wanna tell me why now?” You asked, taking another bite of candy.

“Well, sugar. We are in the middle of a little thing I call ‘Angel Mating Season,’” He said, accompanying the title with air quotes.

“I thought Michael said Angels didn’t mate and that you all didn’t get those urges,” You mentioned, remembering the conversation from a while back. You had wondered about the topic yourself before.

“Well, we don’t mate _per se,_ but every so and so years, there comes a time when Angel energy becomes a little high and needs to be released in other ways.”

You stopped as you lowered the chocolate-covered strawberry that was headed towards your mouth and looked to the Archangel. “What?”

“Well, most of my little siblings who can’t control their feelings usually choose to fight or play it out. Michael doesn’t like taking the risk of any accidents, if you know what I mean, and besides, most of them don’t like getting that intimate with humans anyway.”

“So why call it ‘Mating Season’ if mating hardy ever happens?”

“That’s just my little name for it, and what _I_ do during that time,” Gabriel said, wiggling his eyebrows with his statement.

You rolled your eyes, before freezing. “Wait. I’m human. I’m not gonna get in trouble for what I did with Cas am I?”

“I doubt any Angel in their right mind could get mad at you, cupcake,” Gabe said as he popped a newly summoned lollipop into his mouth. “Besides, even my three older bros seem to have a thing for you and I _never_ thought I’d see that day.”

“So you’re saying that I’ve become a target for what? Angelic affection?”

“To put it simply, yes. Whatever you got makes you an Angel magnet, sugar.”

_Of course._

“That’s why some of them have been _a lot_ nicer recently. They’re trying to woo you, honey,” Gabriel said, leaning back slightly with a smirk on his face.

“That explains a lot,” You sighed.

“Also, be careful if you decide to get down with any more of my brothers. They get kinda possessive sometimes.”

“Possessive? Against each other?” You questioned. You knew that your closest Angel friends didn’t like any human hitting on you wherever you went, but you’d never imagined them fighting amongst each other for your attention. _Wait._ “Is that why Lucifer is going after Cas?”

Gabriel made a motion to confirm your question and your eyes went wide. No wonder Cas was hiding.

“I don’t want them to fight,” You said, forgetting about the desserts that once had your undivided attention. You walked over and threw yourself down on the couch before groaning into the cushions.

“If it helps, not everyone is gonna get that extreme,” Gabe said, walking over to stare down at your stretched form. A smirk slowly started growing on his face, “Besides, you can always easily solve that issue if it happens again.”

You stilled and shifted your body into a sitting position before looking up at the Archangel with narrowed eyes, “What are you getting at?”

“Well, they’d be fighting for your attention, so _give them your attention._ ” Gabriel said, adding a wiggle of the eyebrows to accentuate his words.

A slight blush crept up your cheeks as soon as you understood his meaning. “Are you kidding?”

“You already opened up that gate when you did the deed with Cassie, babe.”

“It wasn’t like we even did anything bad! We got interrupted before it could go any further,” you said, averting your eyes from the Archangel and crossing your arms.

“Really?” He asked after a moment of silence.

You nodded in confirmation before looking back to him. “I thought you knew that? You said Cas projected it.”

“We only saw flashes, cupcake, but you might be able to settle Lucifer with that information right there.”

“He thinks Cas and I went all the way?” You asked, rubbing your arms. You hated thinking about how Lucifer was probably feeling with that. He was always the most possessive over you when it came to others.

“Tell him what really happened and that his little bro _didn’t ‘_ mate’ you and that should help the situation,” Gabriel said as he walked over to sit down beside you.

“Thanks, Gabe,” You said as you leaned your head against his shoulder. You really needed to get this entire situation sorted out.

“Hey, sugar?” The Archangel started and you tilted your head up to motion him to continue. “How would you feel about actually going through with a ‘mating’?”

You stilled as you turned the question over in your head. Some Angels had always teased about it but they were never clear on what it would entail. “Um, I don’t know. What would happen?”

“The most you’d end up with would probably be a ‘mating claim’, which is usually a permanent bitemark, and some _really_ good sex,” Gabe said.

“ _Really_ good sex, huh?” You repeated, smirking at his words.

“Well, I say that, but not everyone is as skilled as I am,” He teased. You rolled your eyes at his words but your smile betrayed you.

Another idea floated into your head and you couldn’t help but to ask, “Could I be ‘mated’ to more than one Angel?”

“Hell yeah, babe.” Gabriel laughed. “It’s not an official mating, so one can fully claim you.”

“Good to know,” You smirked, before standing up and stretching your limbs. “Now send me back to the bunker.”

“Why?” The Archangel pouted. You twisted around and greeted him with a bitchface that would’ve made Sam proud.

“Because I need to get Satan back under control.”

You watched as a smirk grew across Gabe’s face before he raised an eyebrow and asked “And your method of doing that would be..?”

You narrowed your eyes before crossing your arms. “Just send me back.”

The Archangel raised his hands in defeat before snapping his fingers.

Your vision was suddenly replaced with the familiar walls of the bunker library and two very confused Winchester brothers sitting in front of you. You watched as Sam stared at you with wide eyes and Dean just raised an eyebrow. Apparently you’d interrupted their card game judging by the pile on the table and stacks in their hands. You all stared at each other in silence for a second before Sam cleared his throat and drew everyone’s attention.

“So, uh, Y/N, did you find out where Cas is?” The youngest Winchester asked.

You tilted your head slightly as your thought back on what Gabriel told you, “Um, yes. I did actually.”

Both brothers turned towards you and nodded for you to continue.

“All I know is that he’ll be back soon. I’ll make sure of it,” You responded. The boys stared at you for a moment in suspicion before nodding and going back to whatever they were doing. You turned around and sighed before starting back down the hallway to your room.

“Oh, Luci, please don’t have killed your little brother,” You said to yourself as you fiddled with your fingers.

“What was that?” Dean called.

“Nothing!” You shouted as you picked up pace and hurried back to your room.

Dean looked to his younger brother with a confused face, only to receive a shrug in response. He shook his head and went back to focusing on the game at hand before looking down at his cards and smirking. “Ha, go fish, Sammy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who doesn't love Gabe's advice? And oh boy, let's hope Cas is okay. Guess Lucifer needs something to distract him ;)
> 
> Let me know if you enjoyed it, please ♡


	4. Lucifer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After you return from a visit with Gabriel, Lucifer drops by to talk and things quickly escalate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh. My. Chuck.  
> I cannot tell you all how much all of your support means to me, especially those who leave positive comments. I love seeing so much love and appreciation from you guys. You have no idea how motivating it is.  
> I'm sorry that this chapter took way longer than expected, but I had to finish up some of my classes so I was focusing on that, but here we are!  
> I feel like I need to bathe in holy water after this, lol.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @wayward-winsister

You pressed your back against your bedroom door as soon as it closed and let your head tilt backwards. With closed eyes and a heavy breath, you thought of how to settle the current situation. Gabriel’s advice flew throughout your mind in a flurry of words before you finally shook your head in disbelief.

Opening your eyes, you walked over to your bed and sat down on the edge. Your sight focused onto the bottle of perfume that sat on top of your dresser.

So, apparently Balthazar had given it to you because he was hoping to make a move? Good to know that you had options available, if anything.

You mind wondered back to Lucifer and what to do about him. This wasn’t something you could avoid, and if you waited any longer, you might find Castiel splattered all over the walls somewhere.

You threw yourself back onto your bed and stared up at the ceiling. You had to think about how to go about this situation carefully, but there was no easy way to tell your most hotheaded Angel that you, in fact, did _not_ fuck his brother, but instead only did every other sinful thing in the book.

As you released a sigh, you noticed your breath show in the air. A chill ran down your body and your confusion caused you to sit up. You looked around your room as you shuddered from the lowering temperature.

Your mirror immediately caught your eye, especially the ice forming along its edges. Something was definitely wrong.

You slowly stood up before grabbing your handgun sitting on your nightstand. You weren’t feeling the normal uneasy energy that came with an unnatural cold, like you would on a hunt, but you weren’t going to let your guard down neither.

You took a slow glance around the room and a few steps forward as you pulled the safety to your gun, before a sound caused you to quickly react and aim towards the entrance to your room.

As soon as you registered the sound as a flutter of wings and recognized the familiar face of your favorite rebellious Angel, you lowered your gun.

“Hello, Lucifer.” You whispered, knowing that he heard you nonetheless.

He eyed your gun with a smirk, and watched as you put the safety back before laying it on the dresser beside you.

“Miss me?” He asked, taking a step forward. “A little birdie said you were looking for me.”

“Did that little birdie also mention that I had something important to tell you?” You asked, raising an eyebrow.

Your eyes immediately traveled over his body, looking for any visible signs of blood or angel dust. Nothing you could see, which was a good sign, but you wanted to test his mood before being too blunt.

God knows how Lucifer can be sometimes, but you always did seem to have a way of calming him, much to the other Angels’ surprise.

“This wouldn’t be about you and my little bro would it?” He smirked at you.

You halted for a moment, “Uh, kinda.”

He raised an eyebrow for you to carry on, smirk still set on his face as he waited for you to continue. He was enjoying this a little too much for your liking and it made you slightly nervous.

“Your little bro… he’s… _alive_ right?” You questioned, giving a small nervous laugh as you eyed the Archangel.

His smirk grew wider and so did your eyes. “Luce… you didn’t..?”

“Would it be a problem if I did?” He asked.

“Lucifer!” Your tone shifted to one that sounded more scolding as you took a step towards him. “You can’t just hunt down anyone that I choose to sleep with.”

You noticed his smirk falter as he tilted his head slightly to the side. You normally found the action cute when the Angels did it, but the chill that rolled up your spine kept you tense.

“You… went to him?” Lucifer asked.

You noted his completely serious expression now before taking a breath and nodding. “Of course I consented to it, Luce.”

“No,” He stated, keeping his eyes locked with yours, “Did you _go_ to him? Or did he come to you?”

“I mean… He came to visit me, and because I hadn’t seen him in a while, we clicked and then stuff happened,” You clarified, swallowing as his gaze suddenly felt heavy upon you, before remembering what Gabe told you, “We didn’t actually have sex though! Just… some other stuff.”

“So, you initiated then?” Lucifer asked, a serious expression still set on his face.

You creased your eyebrows in confusion before pausing.

_Did he hear you about the no sex thing? Of course he did, but why didn’t he care?_

“Or did my little baby bro sweep you off your feet first?” His slight smirk returned, but you could tell he still wanted to know who made the first move.

“I missed him, Lucifer. I hadn’t seen him in a while, and then we clicked and he wanted to kiss me, so I gave my consent and it escalated,” You said, watching as the Archangel seemed to put all of the pieces together. “I told you we didn’t actually have sex.”

He studied you for a moment before giving a small chuckle, “You think I went after our little fledgling because of that?”

His question caught you off guard, and you were sure the shock was evident on your face. “Didn’t you..?”

“Well, maybe at first,” He shrugged, smirking as he admitted it, “but he did tell me that you two didn’t go all the way.”

“So did you leave him alone?” You asked, taking another step forward as you raised an eyebrow.

“I would’ve, _if_ ,” Lucifer put emphasis on the word, leaving you tense with a developing bitchface.

“ _If,_ what?” You asked, narrowing your eyes.

He seemed to enjoy teasing you with this, but then again, he always did enjoy teasing you no matter what.

“ _If_ my little bro hadn’t broken the agreement we all made.”

Your eyes immediately creased in confusion upon hearing his words. What could Castiel have done wrong by seeing you?

_What the hell was going on?_

“ _Agreement_?” You asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Welllll, after a few arguments, my bro’s and I might have come to the conclusion that before we could get down and dirty, you had to come to us first,” Lucifer said.

His words threw you for another loop. Scoffing, you took a quick glance around the room as you shook your head. You were going to pluck Gabriel later for not telling you about that.

_Of course no one told you. No wonder every Angel was acting so weird._

“So you went after Cas because you thought he broke the agreement?” You asked, finally connecting all the pieces.

Lucifer gave a guilty shrug as he raised his hands in defense, but his smirk remained.

Gabriel’s words of mating and jealousy from earlier ran through your head once more as your eyes briefly glanced over the floor, before moving back up to meet Lucifer’s blue ones. Small tingles ran through your body as you focused on him, and a small smirk now rested on your face as your mind turned.

“So, you and your bros wanted to show me just how good and powerful Angels can be, huh?” You asked, hoping that the Devil would catch on to the suggestive tone in your voice.

“And you went after Cas because you thought he broke your little agreement?” You continued, as you slowly made your way towards Lucifer.

He watched your movements with heavy interest; his smirk slowly falling as his eyes traveled up and down your body the closer you got.

You stopped in front of him before tilting your head up slightly to meet his eyes. You gave a quick, innocent flutter of your eyelashes before leaning up slightly to press your body against his. You pushed your hands against his chest as he immediately wrapped his around your waist. He gave a slight head tilt at your sudden actions, but did nothing to refuse them.

“All of that,” You started, referring to the agreement and incident with Castiel, “for little ol’ me?”

Lucifer’s eyes narrowed as he caught on to your meaning. He looked down at you and gave a deep hum that rumbled through his chest against yours.

You made a small noise at the feeling of the inhuman vibration, before feeling his cool hands tighten around you. The actions sent tingles through your body. It was both a blessing and a curse that the Angels had such a powerful impact on you.

You closed your eyes as you took a moment to compose yourself before saying, “Luce?”

“Yes, little one?”

“If you didn’t originally know that Cas broke the agreement, then why did you go after him for just sleeping with me?”

You felt Lucifer’s hands halt at their light movement along your skin, and a smirk returned to his face.

“Lucifer,” You began, matching his smirk with one of your own, “Did someone get jealous?”

You held his eyes for a moment before he gave a small scoff.

“Oh, come on, now. This is _me_ we’re talking about,” He said, pride shining through his words, “I’m just saying, if you wanted a good time, maybe come to someone who actually knows what they’re doing.”

“Oh, really? That is coming from the virgin here, after all,” You said, biting your lip as you glanced up at him through your eyelashes. “I don’t know, Luce. I’m starting to think you’re all talk.”

You watched Lucifer’s expression shift as the briefest tint of red flashed over his eyes before he caught onto your game once more. You felt his fingers dig into your waist slightly as a chill ran down your spine.

Oh, you were definitely playing with fire. And you _loved_ it.

“Maybe I’m not the one who’s all talk here,” Lucifer said, keeping his eyes locked with yours, “Why don’t we have some fun and find out just how much of me you can really take?”

You rolled your lip between your teeth before smirking, “Now, now, Luci, weren’t you just upset with Cas for coming onto me first? Now look who’s being bad.”

“Oh, you haven’t seen bad, _yet_ ,” He said as he moved a hand to caress your cheek, before pulling you flush against him with the other, “Is someone getting nervous?”

You let out a small breath as you felt his grace become more intoxicating by the second, “N-Nervous?”

“Your heart’s beating awfully fast, little one,” Lucifer said as he trailed a finger down your face to rest at the base of your neck.

You gave a small chuckle at his words before letting out a small hum of pleasure, “Well, the heart can beat fast for _other_ reasons too, you know?”

“Such as?” He asked, lowering his mouth to breathe the words against your ear.

You swallowed and tried to ignore the building need between your legs.

“ _Excitement,_ ” You whispered, closing your eyes as you felt his hand caress your neck and his lips press softly against the shell of your ear.

A sound of satisfaction rumbled from his chest right against yours and went straight down to your core, and that pushed you over the edge.

You moved your hands up to grab his face and position it to look back at you. His arms remained tightly wrapped around you as his eyes bore into yours.

“So, you gonna show me what you can do, or do I need to let everyone know that the big, bad Devil isn’t all he’s made out to be?”

Lucifer watched you closely and studied your eyes in an attempt to decide whether you were bluffing or not. After a moment, you tilted your head to the side slightly and innocently blinked up at him, but your eyes never left his.

“Just say the word, kitten,” Lucifer said, voice low and steady, “and I’ll show you just how big and bad I can really be.”

You felt his grace tingle all along your body, and you knew he was waiting for your permission.

_Oh, Angels and their consent._

As soon as the word ‘Yes’ left your mouth, you felt yourself being swirled around and pushed against the door, but the hard wood was immediately forgotten as soon as Lucifer’s mouth met yours and he pressed himself against you.

Your hands traveled his body as you found yourself becoming lost in the intimacy between the Archangel and yourself. You gasped as you felt his grace start traveling up and down your body and he took the opportunity to push his tongue into your mouth. You gladly battled it with your own as your hands moved up to run through his hair.

Lucifer’s hands mimicked his grace and traveled your body before one soon came up to rest in a tight grip around your neck.

You knew that he loved being in control, but you weren’t going to make it easy for him either.

You smiled into the kiss and enjoyed the feeling of cold fingers digging into your skin before biting down hard on his lip. He gave a small growl as he pulled away to look down at you with glowing fiery eyes.

You smirked up at him as you bit your own lip and enjoyed the feeling of his hand tightening around your neck before pulling him back down to you. He gave another growl at the feeling of you tugging at the strands of his hair, and quickly moved his hands down to grab the back of your thighs before lifting.

Your head hit the door as Lucifer held your legs up before you wrapped them around his waist. You interlocked your feet behind his back and wrapped your arms around his neck for support. His hands were positioned into the door on both sides of you as he pressed himself against you.

A moan escaped your mouth as he ground his hips into yours. Your attempt to grind back against him was met with another growl and his mouth leaving yours to start moving down your neck. You let small noises of pleasure leave your mouth as he made his way down while leaving small bite marks, before you released a loud whine as he found the special spot on your neck.

As Lucifer worked on that spot, you let your head fall back against the door. Your moans only seemed to edge him on and there’s no doubt that you’d have plenty of marks to prove it later.

“Luce,” You moaned, a half plea for him to take it easy.

He gave a mix of a chuckle and hum in response, and you could feel him smirking against your skin.

“Bed, _now_ ,” You commanded, as the need between your legs was becoming too much.

He pulled away and looked back to you with crystal blue eyes and a raised eyebrow, “Magic word?”

Your face fell.

_Smug bastard._

You held your tongue as you struggled to maintain your composure, but the feeling of his hips rolling against yours once more pushed you over the edge and caused the word to leave your mouth in a desperate beg, “Please!”

“Good girl,” Lucifer praised, before turning around and carrying you over the bed.

Before you knew what was happening, you felt yourself being thrown at the mattress. The air time caused you to look back at him with surprise, but his roughed up hair and the almost-predatory look on his face caused you to forget what you were gonna say.

You both held eye contact for a moment before you rolled onto your knees and began crawling towards the Archangel that stood before you.

He watched your actions with a small satisfied smirk and hooded eyes. He stopped you at the edge of the bed with a motion of the hand before snapping. You felt the cold air surrounding your body as the realization hit you that he had removed all of your clothes.

You looked back to him expectantly, but not before giving his still-clothed body a quick glare of disapproval.

“Lay down,” He commanded.

You remained in your position on your knees and watched him intently. His face fell at your disobedience before he repeated the words with more emphasis and darker tone of voice.

You only tilted your head at the repeated command before smirking and giving one of your own, “ _Make me_.”

_Oh, yeah, you wanted to see just how bad the Devil could really be._

You heard his growl at the same time you felt yourself being flipped through the air before landing on your back. The impact knocked the wind out of you and caused you to have to find your breath again before you felt Lucifer’s grace tugging at your hands and feet.

He appeared over you and smirked down at you, “What’s wrong, little one? Cat got your tongue?”

You took a few deep breaths before returning the smirk with a small hum, “Nope, just someone who still seems to be all talk and party tricks.”

His smirk remained, but his eyes left yours and ever so slowly traveled down your body. Lucifer took some time admiring the developing marks on your neck before moving down to focus on your breasts.

He moved his eyes back up to meet yours, smirk still present, and slowly began lowering his mouth down to your skin.

He noticed your face falling and chuckled, “What? Evidently you think I’m all talk so let’s see what other things I can do with my mouth.”

You stayed silent for a moment as Lucifer watched you closely. He tilted his head and you knew he was waiting for your approval to continue.

Another rush of confidence left you smirking, “Don’t keep me waiting, then.”

A hand came up to massage one of your breasts while his mouth worked on the other one. His fingers and tongue copied each other as your nipples were pinched, rolled, and pulled. Your head fell back against your bed as moans of pleasure left your mouth.

He chuckled against your skin at your reaction before swapping breasts to continue his quest of satisfaction. You tried to move your hands to reach up and grab a hold of him, but your limbs were being held down by his grace.

You whined at the lack of movement and only earned yourself a sharp slap to your hip. A gasp left your mouth at the feeling and your words were cut off by the feeling of Lucifer biting down on your nipple.

His name left your mouth combined with words of praise before you felt a tingle around your thighs. Your head leaned up to look down to see what it was, but you were only met with a smirk and intense eyes.

“Oh, yeah, I do have a few more tricks up my sleeve,” He said, watching your face twist in pleasure at the feeling of his grace moving up to circle your clit.

“Don’t tease,” You moaned as your head fell back once more.

You struggled to form the words, because all you could think was how bad you wanted Satan inside of you.

“Maybe you forgot who you’re talking to, here.” He let out a low chuckle and watched your body squirm under his touch. “Did you?”

You barely registered his words as you began grinding your hips against him, but another sharp slap to your thigh caused you to gasp, “No.”

“No, _what_?” He said, moving his hand down to trace random patterns on your thigh.

You knew he’d give you the release you were craving if you said it, but you were still trying to prove a point. Evidently, Lucifer didn’t take well to your silence, because the increase of pressure to your clit caused you to flinch and the words spilled out of you.

“No, _sir,_ ” You said, moving your eyes from his down to his hand that rested near your opening.

You switched back and forth between his hand and his eyes, not caring if the desperation was obvious. He smirked at your motion before finally plunging a chilly finger into your opening. The sound that left your mouth only seemed to spur him on, because he quickly increased speed.

Your body twisted and turned at the combined feeling of his pumping fingers and swirling grace. You felt your orgasm building rather quickly, and you couldn’t wait to fall over the edge. You became lost in the pleasure as Lucifer’s fingers found your g-spot and targeted it.

You knew he was watching your face, but you couldn’t care less right now.

_Hope he’s enjoying the show._

As soon as you felt yourself reach your peak, he pulled away, thus leaving you a confused and needy mess. With wide eyes, you stared at him and almost uttered words of protest until you noticed him lowering his mouth down towards your pussy.

He stopped and hovered above your clit before smirking up at you with a raise of the eyebrow. You swallowed slowly as you maintained eye contact. He gave a small huff of cold breath that sent chills over your skin and caused you to release a whine.

He glanced down at your clit before looking back up in question. You quickly nodded and bucked your hips to encourage him. Evidently, that was all he needed because his hands moved to hold your hips as he began devouring your pussy.

_Damn, that forked tongue really wasn’t just for show._

Repeated moans and words of praise left your mouth in a haze, before you suddenly felt his fingers toying at your opening once more. You whined at the feeling of him simultaneously eating you out and fingering you.

Just as you thought you were reaching Cloud 9, you felt his grace begin to work on your nipples once more. The combined feelings of stimulation brought back your orgasm with quick intensity and finally caused you to stumble over the edge with a scream. You soon saw stars as he kept his pace up, no doubt thoroughly enjoying your rise and descent that he caused.

You soon began whining once more and twisting your body as the overstimulation became too much.

“Lucifer,” You whimpered, “I can’t. Please.”

You felt him pull away right after and immediately attack your lips. You kissed him back and had the slightest idea that he wanted you to taste yourself on him. You gladly allowed him entrance into your mouth once more as your hands were finally freed. You instantly moved them up to run through his hair, earning yourself a mix of a growl and chuckle from Lucifer.

It then hit you that he was still fully clothed, and something told you that the hard thing poking into your thigh wasn’t an Angel blade.

You then attempted to roll him over and was surprised when he let you. You now straddled him and smirked down at him as your hands rested on his chest. You gave a few test grindings down on him and watched his reactions before backing up and kneeling between his legs. You bit your lip and shifted your eyes between his face and bulge in his pants.

“My turn,” You said as you began reaching for his zipper.

He watched you intently for a moment before smirking and snapping his fingers to remove his clothing.

You gave a huff of annoyance before looking up at him, “You know, you skip the fun part when you do that.”

“I think I know the fun part, kitten,” Lucifer said, before he left his position in a flutter of wings and appeared behind you.

You twisted around to see him and found him standing there in all his glory. You didn’t hide your staring, and you also certainly didn’t miss the amusement on his face.

“On your knees,” He commanded, pointing at the floor in front of him.

You gave a smirk as you swung your legs over the bed and walked in front of him as you did what he asked, but not before giving him one last look up and down.

He smirked at your obedience and took a step toward you.

“You know what to do, right, kitten?” Lucifer asked, pleased at seeing your attention focused on his erection.

“Yes, sir,” You whispered as he took another step closer to you.

He motioned for you to start and you instantly obeyed.

Your hands wrapped around his shaft as you eyed the glistening tip. You started slowly stroking him with one hand while you used the other to smear pre-cum around the head. You kept up the motions for a few moments before you felt a tug at your hair. You glanced up at Lucifer only to see him glaring down at you.

_Patience was never his virtue._

With a small giggle, you moved the hand on his tip down to massage his balls and replaced it with your mouth. A sound of pleasure escaped his mouth, earning a smirk of satisfaction from you.

You rubbed your thighs together as the need between your legs appeared once more. Knowing that you were making the Archangel feel this way was more than enough to want him inside of you again.

After swirling your tongue around the head, you glanced up at him to see his reaction and gave a hard suck just to watch him throw his head back in pleasure. You moaned around his cock as you went further down on him. Your hands were quickly working on the parts that weren’t covered by your mouth before you started bobbing.

Your actions were apparently well appreciated, because Lucifer grabbed ahold of your hair and started doing the repeated motions for you. Your hands fell to rest on his thighs as he started thrusting his hips into your mouth. His dick hit the back of your throat and you moaned around him as tears formed in your eyes from his increased speed.

Just as you began seeing spots in your vision, Lucifer pulled away from you. You took a gasp of breath and glanced up at him with a tilted head as you awaited his cum.

You were surprised when he lifted you up and tossed you on the bed instead.

Landing on your back, you leaned up on your elbows just in time to see him appear above you. His mouth immediately met yours once more as his hands traveled your body. You moaned into the feeling and bit down on his lip, signaling your want to feel his tongue once more. He gladly granted your request and growled at the feeling of your hands tugging at his hair.

He suddenly grabbed ahold of your hands and moved them above your head against the bed with one of his while staring down at you.

“No touching,” He growled as he moved his head down to nip at your neck.

You bit your lip and looked up at him with hooded eyes as you ground your hips into his.

He looked back at you and smirked at the feeling of you grinding against him, “You want it bad, don’t you, kitten?”

You nodded quickly as you watched him position himself.

“What’s the magic word?” Lucifer asked, halting his insertion as he looked back up at you.

You whined at the loss of friction and felt him rub his tip through your folds before stopping completely.

“Please!” You repeated the phrase over and over as he inserted himself inside of you.

He gave a small chuckle at your desperation, “Now what would your little hunter friends think of this? You… pinned down… begging for the Devil’s cock?”

You didn’t care to answer him, as you were only focused on him being inside of you. A whine left your mouth as he pushed all the in until his hips met yours. You shifted slightly and told him to wait as you adjusted to his size. His chilly member felt odd inside of you, but that only added to the pleasure.

He watched you closely as he slowly began pulling out and pushing back in. You nodded for him to continue and he immediately began thrusting hard. Moans of pleasure and words of praise left your mouth as you became lost in the feeling of the Devil inside of you.

He released your hands and moved to grab onto your hips as he increased speed, which would no doubt be leaving bruises for you later.

You then moved your hands to scratch hard down his back as he found your g-spot once more. He growled at your actions before ramming his hips harder against you. Loud moans quickly left your mouth as pain and pleasure mixed together to create a feeling that most would never be able to experience.

You felt him grab your legs to move upwards to allow for deeper penetration. You quickly wrapped them around his waist as he repeatedly hit your g-spot. You suddenly felt his grace everywhere on your body and wrapped your arms around his neck as you felt your climax rapidly approaching.

You praised him in unholy prayer as you tightened your limbs around him.

“I-I’m gonna cum,” You whined.

“Not yet,” Lucifer growled, causing you to whimper.

He increased to inhuman speeds as the stimulation became too much for you, “Please! Mate me, Lucifer.”

Your words apparently threw him over the edge, because he commanded you to cum right after. You felt yourself reach climax as every part of your body became alight with pleasure. You saw such intense spots of white in your vision that you almost barely registered Lucifer biting down on your neck as he emptied himself of you.

After you both came down from your highs, you looked up at him with tired eyes and a small smile. He returned the smile back down at you before gently pressing kisses along your jawline. Your hand traveled to the spot on your neck where he had bitten down as he moved you two to a different position.

You watched him snap his fingers and you looked down to find you both clean from sweat and arousal and now under your blanket. You noticed that the ache on your body was gone, as was his cum inside of you, and you guessed your hickies were too.

“I actually wanted to keep those, you know,” You said, referring to the bruises he healed as you inspected yourself.

He raised an eyebrow at you before smirking, “I can always give you more later. I kept the claim mark, though.”

You now laid beside him and turned to look at him with a content smile. He happily returned it once more and almost leaned in to give you another kiss before a look of concern crossed his face.

Your face fell as you noticed his eye sight now focusing in on your neck, right where his claim mark was. Before you could say anything, you felt a burning sensation near the mark as you went to grab the area with your hand. It was over as quick as it appeared, but that didn’t change your concern.

Rolling out of bed, you quickly hurried over to your mirror to see what had happened.

Lucifer watched you slowly before tilting his head slightly, “Well, _that_ is interesting.”

You observed the area through the glass only to see what looked like an odd symbol in place of teeth marks. The style looked familiar, but you couldn’t place it.

“What is it?” You asked, worriment evident in your voice.

“Enochian,” Lucifer said with narrowed eyes.

The style definitely matched, but you had never seen this specific one before. You looked back to him with a look of confusion, only for him to walk over to you.

“You’re okay, but we need to make a visit with my brothers,” He said.

You looked up at him to see if you should be worried, but took a deep breath when he smiled gently at you.

“And, why do we need to do that, exactly?” You asked.

“That’s an official Angel Mating Symbol. My bros and I’ve only read about them in the books and thought dear old Dad made them up to mess with us. Apparently not.”

You looked back to the mirror with wide eyes.

_Well, damn._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh, is this a plot developing I see? Guess you'll have to find out :)  
> Also, it is obvious that Lucifer is my favorite? Let me know which Angel you want to see next (plus anything you want to see them doing too ;))
> 
> Let me know if you enjoyed it, please ♡


	5. Order of Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an unusual Enochian symbol appears on your neck following your fun with Lucifer, you realize that a meeting with the other Angels needs to occur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the support of this story! I am loving all of the interactions.
> 
> This chapter is shorter than my other ones, and I am sorry about that! I'm not entirely happy with how this chapter turned out, but I promise the next one will make up for it!
> 
> No smut in this one, but it was fun having everyone in one chapter.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @wayward-winsister

_20 minutes._

You were anxious, because that’s how long you had until the bunker would be full of Angels. Amped up and horny Angels at that, so maybe not all was lost and you could get something out of it if you played your cards right.

It took a few tries and a lot of begging and offers on your part, but you finally managed to convince Sam and Dean to leave for a while and let you have the space.

Now you were freshly showered and currently getting dressed, but not without an audience.

Lucifer had dropped by to see you, and after having a small pouting session when he learned that he’d missed your shower, he decided on making himself comfortable on your bed and watching you get dressed. However, you couldn’t help but notice his wandering eyes and occasional laugh now and then.

“Why are you so happy?” You asked Lucifer, before continuing to fix yourself up in front of the mirror.

“What? The Prince of Darkness can’t be happy to see his family?”

You knew his words weren’t truthful. Not that he had an evil, hidden agenda, but you’d been hunting long enough to know a lie when you heard one. Even from the Father of Lies, himself.

You stopped your hand movements of fixing your hair and shifted your eyes to look at him through the glass. Your facial expression displayed no amusement and you held eye contact with the Archangel for a moment before he gave a dramatic sigh.

“Fine. I just can’t wait to see the look on Michael’s face when he finds out that you said ‘yes’ to me first,” He laughed.

You rolled your eyes at his words, but couldn’t help the small smirk that grew on your face.

_Oh, how petty the Devil could be sometimes._

You turned back around and gave yourself one last glance over in the mirror before you heard a flutter of wings and felt a cold breath along your neck.

“Such a shame you didn’t call me, first,” Lucifer mumbled, as he pressed his lips against your skin.

You relaxed back into his body and let his arms come to wrap around your waist, “I’ll remember that for next time.”

“I could just-” He made a snapping motion with his fingers to signal that he could clean and dress you up instantly afterward. “You know?”

“I’m aware, Luce,” You said, as you met his eyes in the mirror, “but your brothers are gonna be here in a few minutes and I’d like to seem somewhat decent.”

You felt him groan against you before releasing his tight grip. His eyes left yours as they traveled down to rest on his claim mark. You watched a proud smirk grow on his face at the spot, and you couldn’t help but feel happy yourself.

After the initial shock had worn off and the bite had healed, you were left with a rather wicked looking tattoo. From what Lucifer had told you, this one was created from his grace and therefore was his individual claim.

You couldn’t help but think about what the other Angel’s marks would look like. Hopefully, you’d get to find out.

You were about to make a comment regarding how he was expected to behave when his brothers arrived when you heard the click of your doorknob.

Looking over to the entrance to your room, you watched Dean stick his head in.

“Okay, Sammy and I are officially heading out,” He said before his eyes wandered over to the Archangel behind you and his face fell, “Oh, you’re already here. Great.”

You rolled your eyes at Dean’s sarcastic tone.

“Nice to see you too, Winchester,” Lucifer said, smirking at him.

“I want all these feathered dicks out of here by the time I get back,” Dean said, pointing a finger at you before shifting it to Lucifer, “She better stay in one piece, too. And no messes.”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Lucifer asked as he pulled you close to him.

You watched Dean’s expression transition. You quickly rushed towards him and started shoving him out of your doorway.

“Everyone’s gonna behave. I’ll be fine,” You said as you pushed the oldest Winchester down the hall. “Don’t worry.”

He turned around and tried to continue talking, but you quickly shut down his fears and reassured him that all would be okay.

“Tell Sam I said ‘Be careful.’” You waved goodbye.

Dean quickly gave you one last stern look before leaving the hallway. You let out a sigh of relief as you turned around and entered your room.

“Finally.” You sighed, as you brushed some stray strands of hair out of your face. “Now we just need everyone else to get here.”

“Can’t wait,” Lucifer spoke.

The smirk and gleam in his eye definitely didn’t go unnoticed by you.

“Speaking of that, Luce,” You caught his attention as you turned towards him, “We need to talk.”

“Not breaking up with me, are you?” He teased, as his eyes traveled to the mark on your neck, “‘Cause it’s kinda too late for that.”

“No. Well, not today,” You winked before dropping your smirk and taking on a more serious tone. “It... wouldn’t be a problem if some of your bros decided they wanted a mark too… Would it?”

You asked the question carefully and kept your eyes on his face. You knew the Archangel well enough to know that he was your most jealous and possessive, but you also knew that he wanted you happy. His face shifted as his smirk fell and his eyes wandered about.

You could see the gears turning in his head and crossed your fingers that it was only positive things.

He glanced back at you with curious eyes. “Are you not satisfied?”

“No, it’s not that!” You immediately shook your head, before taking a breath and walking closer to him. “I’d be more than happy with just one Angel, whoever it might be, but I just don’t want any more fighting.”

You held a hopeful gleam in your eye and awaited his answer. After having a moment of thought, he pulled you close. He tilted his head downward to look at you, and you noted his serious expression.

“If you’re comfortable with them, and as long as I still get to see you,” Lucifer replied softly, as he ran the back of his finger along your cheek, “then it’s all good.”

“Now, what would I do without the Devil on my shoulder?” You smirked up at him, before wrapping your arms around his neck and pulling him down to meet your lips.

He gladly returned the kiss and tightened his hold around your waist, “That’s my girl.”

He immediately leaned back down to you, and you were so absorbed in the kiss that you didn’t register the flutter of wings that appeared in your room not moments after.

“Woah, am I interrupting something?” A voice rang out, causing you and Lucifer to pull apart.

Your eyes instantly fell upon the newly arrived Angel, and you couldn’t stop the smile that grew on your face, “Balthazar.”

“Darling.”

“Maybe knock, next time?” Lucifer suggested as you pulled out of his arms.

“Maybe invite me to the fun, next time?” Balthazar replied before enveloping you in a hug.

“We might,” You teased, before pulling away.

“If you’re lucky,” Lucifer said.

You rolled your eyes and smirked at the Archangel’s words before looking back to Balthazar, only to see his eyes wander to your neck.

“Is that the special mark I’ve been hearing so much about? Or did someone get a new tattoo?”

“Not exactly a tattoo.” You chuckled, as you glanced over to Lucifer, who wore a proud smirk on his face. “That would be Luci’s claim.”

Another flutter of wings caught your attention, before a voice rang out, “I wanna see!”

You smirked at the voice, as you turned to the side. “Hello, Gabe.”

The youngest Archangel took a few steps towards you, and his eyes traveled down your neck.

“Woah, I haven’t seen that level of Enochian in years. And I mean _years_.”

“Level?” You asked, bringing a hand up to rub the area on your skin.

“Well, I did a little research into Angel marking, but we’ll talk about that once everyone else gets here,” Gabriel replied, before tightly wrapping his arms around you.

“Hey now. Careful with the goods,” You joked, after feeling the air squeezed out of you.

You knew how Angels could get overly excited sometimes and forget just how strong they were.

“Right.” Gabe winked at you before backing away.

“Speaking of everyone else getting here, let’s move this party to the library,” You suggested as you headed for the hallway.

The Angels followed you closely behind, and you tuned them out as they began talking amongst themselves about the condition of the bunker.

_Ah, Lucifer, Gabriel, and Balthazar._

_Did a more fun and crazy group exist?_

Hoping that someone else would arrive soon to help you control your rowdy group, your mind wandered as to how you were going to go about this situation the right way.

_6 Angels? 7 days in a week?_

Maybe you could work something out if everyone was willing to cooperate. You hoped they would be, because the more you thought about the matter at hand, the more you realized that you could have Apocalypse 2.0 on your hands.

You were brought out of your thoughts by the rabble of the Angels behind you.

“I think I know what I’m talking about,” Gabriel said.

“Yeah, right.” Lucifer huffed.

“Oh, do you ever?” Balthazar scoffed under his breath.

“You wanna say that a little louder?” Gabriel asked as he turned his head towards his younger brother.

“Guys,” You began as you shook your head at their words.

You were about to tell them to knock it off, but you stopped short as you entered the Library.

Three heads turned to look at the four of you, and a smile made its way onto your face.

“Well, now we can really get this party started!” Gabriel said as he continued past you into the room where his other three brothers were.

“Took you long enough,” Raphael commented, earning an eye roll from Balthazar.

“Oh, father forbid we inconvenience you,” Balthazar replied as he sat down in one of the chairs, and you couldn’t stop yourself from smirking.

He had to be one of the only normal Angels with enough courage to sass his older brothers without hesitation.

You noticed Raphael take a step forward, and you instantly put your hands up before the situation could escalate.

Michael caught on to your actions and quickly backed you up, “Let’s try and all be civil while we’re here.”

You thanked him with a smile before turning towards the rest of the group.

“Yeah, yeah, guys. We can compare wing sizes later,” Gabriel said as he walked towards the table. “But right now, we have things to talk about.”

“I’m assuming you mean the Enochian mark on Y/N’s neck?” Castiel spoke up as his eyes drifted over to you.

“Bingo! The little Angel is correct,” Gabe responded.

Michael and Raphael took a step toward you with peaked interest. Their eyes instantly focused on your mark.

“That’s… Lucifer’s supposed claim mark, correct?” Raphael asked.

“ _You_ read the Angel claim book?” Gabriel raised an eyebrow, surprised that his brother was able to correctly identify the symbol.

“A while back, yes,” He answered.

Michael’s eyes narrowed and his slight change in tone of voice didn’t go unnoticed, “And this was caused by mating?”

You felt Lucifer wrap an arm around your waist and pull you into his side, “Sure was.”

You looked up at him and mentally sighed. His proud expression and smirk were enough to get his older brother’s feathers ruffled, and he knew it too. You glanced back forward and could see the slight glare in Michael’s eye.

Despite the Apocalypse being called off, those two never really did cease their rivalry.

“Why now?” Castiel asked, letting slight confusion show on his face. “After centuries of watching over mankind, Y/N is the first to have this… _effect_ on us.”

“Well, to be fair, I don’t think Chuck’s actions are planned to be divinely timed,” You chuckled, knowing that Sam and Dean had plenty of experiences to prove your point.

Lucifer nodded, “I’ve been telling you guys that He doesn’t know what He’s doing, but does anyone listen to me?”

You sighed and could feel some of the other Angels rolling their eyes.

“Oh, and by the way, Gabe,” You turned toward the Archangel, “You said a bitemark. Not a damn tattoo.”

“Hey, did you get bit or not?” He asked, as he raised an eyebrow and tilted his head.

You rolled your eyes, but smirked and muttered, “Touché.”

Gabriel nodded, “See, I wouldn’t lie to you. How was I supposed to know that was gonna happen?”

“Wait,” Michael commanded as he connected the dots, “You two talked about Angel mating?”

“Well, it was obvious no one else was going to!” Gabe exclaimed, throwing his hands up into the air.

“Hey! Everything else Gabriel said was right. He suggested that mating would help solve some of the recent problems involving the Angels and me, and it did,” You added in.

Raphael’s head tilted to the side as his eyes narrowed in on his younger brother, “You _suggested_ that Y/N _mate_ with Lucifer… to avoid… _territorial_ issues?”

“No,” Gabriel tried to laugh off the accusation while avoiding Raphael’s and Michael’s burning glare. “I suggested that she show certain Angels… _special attention_. She did her own thing after that.”

“Calm down, guys. The feelings were all mutual,” You said, trying to calm some of the tension in the air. “Can’t say it wasn’t my choice. And I don’t regret any of it.”

You noticed some eyes averting, along with some smirks among different Angels, but different reactions were to be expected.

“Yeah, I thought if Y/N/N was gonna get down and dirty with one of us, it might as well have been someone who knew what they were doing,” Lucifer cut in as his eyes wandered over to Castiel, “Right, little bro?”

Cas’ eyes widened slightly before he averted his gaze, “Yes, that’s correct.”

_Damn. What the hell did Lucifer do to him?_

“And she came onto me, first. That was the agreement, so no harm done,” Lucifer smiled cockily.

“ _‘Someone who knew what they were doing_?’” Balthazar mocked his brother’s words. “Oh, I didn’t realize you were actually getting laid in the cage, Lucifer.”

You could almost hear the Archangel’s teeth grinding together as he turned toward his brother. You quickly put your hand against Lucifer’s chest and moved between them. You could hear the slight ruffling of feathers, which was typical of irritated Angels.

Balthazar raised his hands in defense before you managed to push Lucifer back.

“Oh, put it away, Luci,” Gabriel said as he stepped toward the table. “We didn’t come here to fight.”

You couldn’t help but gently smile at his words. The youngest Archangel never did enjoy his brothers fighting, even after millions of years.

“Right,” Raphael said, turning his gaze back to you, “We’re here to discuss this mark. Which raises the question as to why Y/N? I thought we hadn’t found anything that connected her to Heaven?”

You looked around at the other Angels, hoping that one of them had an answer. You knew that logic and reason weren’t Heaven’s specialty, but there had to be something to work off of because little was already known about the claim marks.

“Well, according to the big book of Angel claims,” Gabe smirked, “she’s a true mate.”

“What do you mean?” You asked.

“Well, darling, you can only be truly marked if you’re a match for the Angel,” Balthazar said as he nodded towards your symbol.

You instinctively brought a hand up to rub it before you glanced around, “So, you’re saying that I’m a _match_ with Lucifer. Whatever the hell that means?”

You looked over to see Lucifer smiling proudly at you, and you couldn’t help but return the expression.

“Didn’t the book also mention other indicators of a true mate?” Raphael asked. “I do remember reading about attraction and empathy, which is something we’ve all felt for her. Y/N being marked by Lucifer doesn’t add up.”

“It is understandable, however,” Castiel said, earning the attention of everyone there.

Michael nodded as he began connecting the pieces. “Explains why we’re all so drawn to her. She’s… our equivalent of a soulmate.”

“That’s our darling’s connection to Heaven, Raphael. Through us,” Balthazar smirked.

Your eyes widened in shock as the realization hit you. It was making sense now.

“So, our Father made _one_ mate,” Raphael started, eyes scanning everyone else, “for _all_ of us?”

Your eyes darted around the room as the Angels stayed silent.

Gabe scratched under his chin before tilting his head slightly, “Uh, looks like it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As requested, Michael will be next!
> 
> Let me know if you enjoyed it, please ♡


	6. Michael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been discovered that you are a true mate and Michael intends on making sure you understand just how well you're loved by him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, okay. Welcome back guys! I hoped you missed the story, because I definitely missed all of you. It's been a very busy past few months for me, so that's why the update took so long.
> 
> However, I feel like I poured my heart out into this chapter. My favorite so far, without a doubt.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @wayward-winsister

Everyone who wanted a mark would get one.

That’s what you all had decided. You’d brought up the suggestion and no one seemed to object. In fact, the idea seemed to be a very good compromise. The only issue that arose from that was: Who would go next?

To avoid any more fighting, and to try and lighten the tension, you chose to pick Michael next. You didn’t care who went next, but he had seniority over his brothers.

Everyone seemed to be fine with the idea, but you could see the slight resentment in Michael’s eyes that Lucifer had still gotten a mark first.

It took some time on your part to play peacemaker and to tell Lucifer to knock off the prideful arrogance, which is still a work in progress, and to tell Michael that maybe after having to bear  _ The  _ Mark for centuries, Lucifer being the first to claim you weren’t a bad thing.

Other than the tiny amount of bitterness, Michael had taken to be the best mate he could. What many things he did for you before was almost doubled after he learned that you were his. Some days, you almost thought he looked at it from a soldier’s perspective and thought maybe that he felt like he had no other choice than to make you happy. You didn’t want that.

You wanted him to actually experience emotions. He was so out of touch with mankind—most Angels were, not that you blamed them—but you wanted them to know the positives and have a taste of just how wonderful love could be. Most Angels saw love as a weakness, as they were never allowed to experience human emotions. They were always told to be perfect, stone-faced soldiers, but you were determined to prove to them that love could be a strength too.

As for actually mating, well, Michael decided that it was up to you to decide when that time would be. He didn’t want to force you into anything, despite his want. Consent is, and will always be, very important to Angels. And as eager as you were yourself to see just how he performed in bed, you wanted to savor the time with him as well.

He’d been by your side almost 24/7 recently, and it got so bothersome to Sam and Dean that you finally had to leave the bunker for a while. Not that you minded, however. The boys had always had a little bit more of a rough relationship with Heaven, and your Angels didn’t like any humans coming too close to you, so maybe spending some time with just Michael wouldn’t be so bad.

* * *

“Always so dramatic, aren’t you?” You smiled at the Archangel in front of you.

“I wouldn’t exactly call this dramatic,” Michael said, “You’re just not used to it.”

You glanced around the hotel suite and gave an acknowledging head nod. “Got me there.”

“I’ve told you before, I can make this a familiar feeling.”

You looked down to the hardwood floor before gazing around at the expensive furniture and huge rooms. Thoughts ran through your head at what it was like to live a luxurious life.

You knew the Angels could provide that. They offered it so much, and sometimes you’d take them up on certain suggestions, like instantly flying places to see the world, or discovering new locations untouched by man.

But as beautiful as it all was, that wasn’t where your heart was. Your heart belonged in small motels and rundown bars and the back of the Impala.

You turned your back to him, as you gazed out the large window at the sun.

“I know you can,” Your words were soft and your smile was gentle. “But that’s not me.”

You felt him place a hand on your shoulder, and you twisted back around into his arms.

“Never in all my years would I have expected this,” Michael whispered.

You knew what he was talking about.  _ Mates. _ Being bound together by soul and grace.

“Is that a bad thing?” You asked, pulling away slightly.

“No. You’ll never be a bad thing.”

* * *

“Better?”

You nodded at Michael and let a small smile grace your face. Maybe fancy hotel rooms weren’t your thing, but who could resist a mountain view at sunset? You turned your gaze to the side and took in the beautiful colors of the sky as you breathed in the natural scent of the pine trees.

You watched him go to snap his fingers and you quickly shook your head.

He stopped short and looked at you in curiosity.

“Take your time,” You said.

He lowered his hand before nodding. Looking back to the rolled blanket, he leaned down and slowly untied the ribbon. You watched him spread the fabric over the ground and felt your heart flutter at the thought of a powerful celestial being doing things the human way only because you requested it.

He looked back to you in question and you gave a satisfied smile. Michael gave a small head nod in return before offering his hand for you to sit. You bit the inside of your cheek at his generosity as you placed yourself on the soft blanket.

He took a spot next to you and finally let himself relax. You couldn’t help but admire him as he let his eyes fall closed. The sunlight highlighting his features truly gave him that otherworldly aura.

You loved times like this one. It wasn’t often that you could get the Angels to relax, especially Michael, as they always had a job to do or assignments to complete. With Chuck and Amara off somewhere, Michael was left to watch over the world. You sometimes thought that he took too much upon his shoulders.

You could see where he and Dean had that in common. Other than being the oldest sibling, they both had to grow up and be a soldier too fast. You hated it, but the only difference was: Michael had now found his soulmate, and you intended on doing your damn hardest to make sure you were a good one.

As you traced the outline of his face with your eyes, you could see just how much Michael enjoyed the warmth of the sun. You let your hand move to his and felt your fingers intertwine together. How often did he get to experience this?

“Not enough.”

His words caught you off guard, and you looked at him with wide eyes and a small smirk. “I thought I said I didn’t want you in my head.”

“Forgive me.” He gave a gentle smile in return, feeling slight shame at being caught in the act. “I couldn’t resist.”

“Well, I don’t exactly blame you.” You smirked as you moved in closer to press your side against his. “After all, what Angel could resist  _ me _ ?”

“You got me there.”

You smiled at him and you watched as his eyes traveled down your face. His smile fell as soon as his gaze came to rest upon his brother’s claim mark. You felt his fingers fall limp around yours as he leaned away slightly.

You immediately felt sorrow blossom in your chest. As much as you loved your Angels, there’d always be competition. So many of them, and only one of you.

“Mike,” You whispered, as you rubbed random patterns along his hand.

He met your eyes once more, and you couldn’t help but frown at the sight of betrayal swimming in his gaze.

“I know you were expecting to create the first claim, or at least have your own mate, but I can only do so much. You have to work with me too.” You moved a hand up to his face and kept your eyes on his. “Please.”

You held your breath as he turned your words over in his head.

The feeling of an arm wrapping around you to pull you closer gave you the answer you needed.

“You know,” You started, letting innocence leave your tone of voice as you traced patterns up his leg, “If you want, I can make this up to you.”

His eyes quickly moved to your hand before moving back up to meet your gaze. You could see the mix of excitement, confusion, nervousness, and arousal on his face. The sight almost made you laugh. One of the most powerful beings to ever exist was near speechless from your touch.

“Or,” You purred, as you moved in behind him, “Maybe you need to relax a little more.”

Your words were followed by the movement of your hands to his shoulder blades.

You felt a rumble of satisfaction leave his chest at your touch. He rolled his muscles under your hands and savored the magic you began working.

You leaned in to brush your lips against his ear. “Will you do the thing?”

He knew what you were talking about.  _ His wings. _

No matter how many times he’d show them to you, you never ceased to be amazed. It didn’t matter who the wings belonged to either. Each Angel had completely different wings, but they each held their own otherworldly beauty.

You found the contrast mesmerizing. The softest feathers also displayed some of the most brutal war scars. Wings were an Angel’s most precious feature after all. Michael had shown you all of the defining features and how to tell a lot about an Angel based on them.

You watched as he stretched his wings out, and you felt your heart skip a beat at the sight. 

_ Damn, being an Angel mate had its perks. _

The reflecting light of the sun along with the glimmer of his feathers was something every artist would be jealous of. Not even to mention how strong they were. Michael’s wings were the biggest, after all.

“May I?” You brought a hand up to just barely graze the edge of the feathers.

“You know you don’t have to ask.”

“I feel like I need to.”

Before you could weave your fingers into the feathers, Michael was suddenly facing you and pushing you down backward. You let him guide you down as he took a place over you.

“Actually,” He whispered, “It’s  _ me _ who should be asking to touch  _ you _ .”

“You think too highly of me,” You tried to smile, but the words didn’t lie.

What were you compared to these ancient beings? Really? They were so beautiful, so big, so powerful, and they were tied to you? A human? It was almost pitiful.

“You think so little of yourself.” Michael caressed your cheek with one hand. “If only you knew just how much we adore you.”

Doubt happened sometimes, and whenever you looked at your Angels, you couldn’t help but feel inferior in some ways.

Michael brought his wings up to create a cocoon-like wall around both of you. Despite blocking out the sun, the light still managed to travel beautifully through the feathers to create almost rainbow patterns all around you.

“We may be different in many aspects,” He started, shifting his wings to rearrange the incoming light to create a small halo on your head, “But that doesn’t mean you are any less than us. We have much to learn about mankind, so maybe you could teach us.”

Your frown slowly shifted into a smile at his words, and you reached up to wrap your arms around his neck. 

“You know, for one of the oldest beings alive, Mike, you really know how to make a girl’s heart flutter.”

“I would hope so.”

You smiled up at him and watched as the light began fading with the sunset. Moving your hands up to his wings, you began running your hands through the feathers. Michael almost collapsed on top of you at the feeling. He quickly rotated your bodies so he was on the bottom.

The flash of his wings shielded you from the quick transition from dusk to nightfall, and you couldn’t hide your amazement at the sight of the stars.

Leaning down to rest your head upon his chest, you kept your hands tangled in his feathers. His hands came to rest upon the small of your back.

As the stars twinkled in the sky, you felt your heart do the same. The connection between mates was really something that couldn’t be explained. Oh, what you’d give to stay like this forever.

As much as you enjoyed this moment, some voice told you that you still had something else to do first.

Looking back to Michael, you met his eyes just in time to move in for a kiss. He gladly returned it. With a rush of confidence, you tugged on his feathers and felt his hands tighten around your body. You pulled away to see those conflicting emotions in his eyes again.

_ Excitement, confusion, nervousness, arousal. _

He was so unused to experiencing these feelings. He was never allowed to, after all. A soldier doesn’t do that, but he wasn’t your soldier. He was your  _ mate _ , and you were determined to make sure he understood that.

As you leaned down to press another kiss to his lips, you let your fingers run under the edge of his shirt. Slowly leaning up, you moved to straddle him.

You felt his hands wrap around your waist and heard the slight flutter of wings, and you instantly knew what he was about to do.

“Wait,” You whispered. “Where are we going?”

Michael narrowed his eyes. “You deserve better than the ground.”

“Maybe I like it on the ground.” You smirked, noting the slight eyebrow raise of the Archangel underneath you. “Besides, I already have quite the view here, and I’m not just talking about the stars.”

He tilted his head slightly at your words, and you smiled at the sight. It was always adorable when Angels did that cute, little head tilt.

“Whatever you want,” Michael nodded.

You smiled at him before slowly leaning down and placing your lips against his once more. You let your eyes flutter shut. His kiss was hesitant, almost as if he was unsure about it.

It was times like this that you could tell how inexperienced the Angels were at intimate acts. With Cas, you could feel the hesitation and uncertainty; Lucifer also displayed a little worry and insecurity sometimes, but they both made up for it with initiative and intimacy.

You couldn’t wait to see how the other Angels were, especially the one who you were with right now, but you had a feeling that he wasn’t all there. You could feel the faint feeling in your chest.  _ Worry.  _ A perk of being mates; always being able to share emotions; or, maybe it was a flaw. You hadn’t decided yet.

You gently pulled away from him.

“It’s okay.” You smiled down at Michael, before gently fluttering your eyelashes. “You don’t have to hold back.”

He stared at you for a moment, and you could feel his hands tighten slightly. Emotions and thoughts twisted together in his eyes as he thought over your words.

He didn’t want to hurt you. You were one of the only humans he’d been this close to  _ ever _ . He’d watched human relationships for years in Heaven, but this wasn’t a human relationship. He wasn’t human. It wasn’t that he didn’t care for you, no; he cared for you greatly. So much that he didn’t know how to go about it. He didn’t want to mess anything up.

You tilted your head down before looking up at him through your lashes. After a few innocent blinks, you pressed a quick kiss to his lips before trailing them to his ear. You felt his body shift under your touch. Smirking against his skin, you blew gently onto his neck. His hands tightened around your waist, and you ground yourself down slightly against him.

With a gentle tone, you breathed against his ear, “I can take it, Mike.”

As you slowly leaned back to meet his eyes, he gave you a curious look. He wanted to be sure. He wanted  _ you _ to be sure. You held his gaze and calmly nodded.

You heard the flutter of wings and felt yourself being pushed down into the ground. He had-  _ oh. _ Michael had flipped your positions. The change in places had knocked the breath out of you, but also ignited a fire between your thighs.

With a tilted head, you gazed up at the Archangel through your eyelashes. “You gonna show me what you can do?”

He held your eyes for a moment before leaning down to capture your lips once more. You brought your hands up to run through his hair. As your mouth fell into rhythm with his, an idea popped into your head.

Pulling him gently downward, you lifted your body slightly to grind against his hips. His hands moved to grip your hips. With a smirk, you bit down onto his bottom lip. The action caused a noise to arise from his throat, and he pulled away to look at you.

You winked up at him. “Or… maybe  _ I _ can show  _ you _ what  _ I _ can do, first.”

Michael watched you with curious eyes. He was hesitant about your offer because, on one hand, he wanted to please you, but as much as he liked being in control… he really didn’t know where to start. Intimacy… Intercourse… It was all so unfamiliar. Not to mention that you’d also been with Castiel and Lucifer before him, and between your past experience and Lucifer’s seemingly constant— _ and annoying _ —bragging, feelings of worry and insecurity clouded Michael’s head. Not that he’d ever admit that out loud, though.

He had watched humanity for years in Heaven, but he had never seen that beauty in mankind as some of his siblings did. He only watched over mankind because that’s what was expected of him. It’s what his father asked him to do, so he did it, but he never really did find that mesmerizing spark that some Angels saw. Well, not until you.

The connection and beauty that he saw in you…  _ Was that how his father felt upon the first creation of mankind? _

“Michael.” Your gentle words brought him back to reality. “Tell me what you want to do.”

He hesitated for a moment, “Let me please you first.”

You smiled. “Always the gentleman.”

Michael let his eyes travel down your body. Despite never having actually done anything, he knew about sex. He knew what went where and how to do everything, but this wasn’t just sex. This was the first mating. A lifelong bonding of two holy individuals. He wanted it to be special, and more than anything else, he wanted you to be satisfied.

His hand moved to the bottom of your shirt and grazed the smooth skin under it. Briefly flicking his eyes up to yours, Michael looked for consent before continuing. You gave a gentle smile and nodded at him, as you helped wiggle out of it. It was discarded off to the side, and your pants followed soon after.

He took a moment to lean back and gaze at your body. You smiled up at him, but you couldn’t help to feel slightly intimidated under him. Being observed so closely by Angels always made your heartbeat a little faster, because they were celestials, after all. The peak of beauty. They were all so beautiful, and you knew they loved you, but what was a human compared to an Angel? Compared to an  _ Archangel? _

A gentle kiss pressed against your lips pulled you out of your head. You looked up at your Angel.

“Let me show you just how beautiful I find you,” Michael whispered.

He held your eyes as he pulled off what undergarments you had left on. Your eyes scanned his, still fully-clothed, body.

“Is this how we’re doing this?” You smiled, raising an eyebrow.

Michael glanced down at your bodies. “For now.”

“Fine. You’re the boss…  _ for now. _ ” You winked.

His eyes narrowed slightly and he came down to capture your lips in a heated kiss. His hands traveled up your sides to massage your breasts, and you released a small moan at the sensation of fingers teasing your nipples.

Not long after, you felt the tingle of Michael’s grace brushing against your body. The feeling instantly sent a shiver down your spine, and you arched into the Archangel above you. He seemed to be observing the appreciating the way you moved, what made you move, and the sweet sounds that were coming from your mouth.

You felt something edging at your core, and you wiggled slightly in an attempt to move upward. His hands began sliding down your stomach to meet your hips. A tightened grip pulled you back under him. A huffed breath left your mouth at the movement, as you gazed back up at Michael. His eyes had darkened, matching the darkness above the both of you.

You thought it was beautiful, the way he modeled the night sky. His eyes held a lustful tint to them, a feeling that he previously would’ve rejected, but now was embracing with every feather he had. In turn, his wings still shone and glittered with the grace of pure beauty. Much like the starry sky, Michael’s own dark and light aspects swirled together to create an amazing, otherworldly appearance.

You glanced down at the feeling of something prodding at your entrance and saw his fingers rubbing themselves through your wetness in an attempt to gain natural lubricant. He moved up towards your clit with a slow movement, giving you time to stop him if you weren’t comfortable. You answered his unspoken question by grinding up against his hand.

He seemed taken back by your bold action for a moment, but the shock was quickly replaced with focus and determination.  _ Oh, he was gonna give you the best you’d ever had and make sure you were a begging mess by the time he was done. _

As soon as his thumb met your sensitive bundle of nerves, your back instantly arched upwards. You let your head fall back against the ground. A slick finger slid inside of you, and a moan of pleasure left your mouth. There was a slow movement, almost like he was probing more than pleasing. It was over as soon as it started, however; Michael was always a quick learner.

“Just like that,” You whispered as he found a steady rhythm.

You felt tingles of pleasure ripple throughout your body as his grace began covering your skin. You went to go rub your clit, but your hand was pushed away as quickly as it appeared. Your attempt was replaced with his own. The combined feelings had you curling your toes at the pleasure.

You let yourself become lost as your heart rate increased and your breathing became more rapid.

“Mike-” You managed to utter. “I-I’m close.”

You didn’t hear a response, nor did you feel a change in movement, so you managed to open your eyes enough to see if he even heard you. Your gaze met his. He was staring right at you, watching your face.  _ Waiting for you to come undone for him. _

His intense eyes instantly pushed you over the edge, and your head fell back as your orgasm took hold. Your hands gripped tightly onto the blanket under you. Your mind blanked as you drowned in the river of gratification.

Overstimulation took over and it wasn’t long until pleadings to stop fell from your mouth. Michael immediately obeyed. He pulled away and watched your panting with curiosity. Not soon after, you felt the warm tingle of grace traveling your body, soothing you from your previous high.

“Do you think you could do that again?”

You blinked up at the dark sky after you heard the question.  _ Another orgasm? From your Archangel? _ You’d be crazy to decline. Leaning your head up, you flicked your eyes over to Michael and held his gaze for a moment before managing a small smile.

“Do  _ you? _ ”

His expression stayed the same, but the flash in his eyes didn’t go unnoticed. He was too prideful to turn down your challenge. You both knew that. After all, who was he to deny his mate pleasure? Especially when you looked  _ so beautiful  _ underneath him.

“As you wish.” Michael’s voice was dark, and you knew that he was determined to exceed your expectations.

_ What Angel wouldn’t be? _

You held his gaze for a moment before a movement near the bottom of his shirt caught your eyes. He had begun removing his clothing, ever so slowly. You carefully watched as he took his sweet time stripping, and if you didn’t know any better, you would've said he was doing this on purpose just to mess with you.

The shirt was completely off now.  _ Damn. Did Michael know how to pick the most attractive vessels or not? _ You were so focused on his exposed chest, that it took you a minute to realize he’d stopped his movements. Your eyes flicked back up to his face, only to meet his gaze.  _ Was that a smirk you saw? Or is your sex-induced haze causing you to see things? _

“Tell me what you want,” Michael commanded, hard eyes focused on you.

“Done reading my mind then, I take it?” You sassed, despite knowing that probably wasn’t the best idea.

“For now. I want to hear you say it instead, hear you  _ beg _ for it.”

You felt your breath get caught in your throat as your confidence faltered ever so slightly. Okay, evidently,  _ someone _ had grown a pair since he made you orgasm.

Your eyes flicked down to his pants. To give or receive? Give or receive?

The need between your legs answered for you.  _ Receive. _

“I want to feel you inside of me, Michael.” Your eyes met his. “ _ Now. _ ”

Before you knew it, his lips were on yours and his body was pushing you back down onto the ground. Your hands instantly grabbed ahold of his face before sliding up to run through his hair. Your mouths moved together in sync before you darted your tongue out. You ran it along his bottom lip, silently asking for permission. He gladly granted your request.

You could tell he’d never done this before, but just you taught him how to kiss, and you’d teach him how to  _ french kiss _ as well. Luckily for you, Michael was a quick learner.

As your tongues mashed together in rhythm, you let one hand slide down to run across the waistline of his pants. You dropped it even lower a few seconds lower and felt him growl into your mouth as you found your target. You smiled into the kiss before massaging his bulge.

You’d be lying if you said you didn’t feel powerful at being able to make the strongest Archangel weak with your touch. You’d also be lying if you said you didn’t want him to do the same to you.

A snapping sound brought you back to reality and you opened your eyes to notice that Michael was completely naked now.

“Eager, are we?” You teased, although you felt pretty needy yourself.

Michael’s eyes met yours once more. He didn’t look amused. You winked.

He shook his head slightly and raked his eyes down your body once more, but you didn’t miss that slight smile that graced his face. His gaze landed on your exposed core, and he grabbed ahold of his erection. You watched as he gave it a few quick strokes before sliding up to your entrance. 

He looked back up to you one last time. He wanted to be sure. He wanted  _ you _ to be sure. You met his eyes and held his gaze for a moment. There was something in his look. Something swimming in his eyes that caught your attention; something that wasn’t there before. Whatever it was, it was raw and intense.

_ Well, Angels were always intense, especially Michael. _ Yet, he was finally getting the chance to open his heart up again. He’s been on a pedestal in Heaven for so long, doing his best to represent the image of a perfect son. A perfect Angel. A perfect soldier.

You remembered Gabriel telling you how much Michael changed after Lucifer fell. Even though Michael was the one to cast him out, he never wanted to lose his brother. They had a connection like no other, but Michael would never defy an order from his Father.

That was the difference between Michael and Dean. They had a lot of similarities, but it ultimately came down to their little brothers.

You could only imagine what Michael and Lucifer could accomplish together if they’d settle their differences.  _ Hell, look at what Sam and Dean have done. _

“Y/N.” The sound of your name brought you back to the present moment. “Are you having doubts?”

You immediately shook your head and gave him a gentle smile. “No, it’s okay. Please.”

He looked between your eyes for confirmation, and you did your best to let your soul shine through them, just as he was doing for you.

Michael looked back down to where your bodies touched and quickly ran his cock through the wetness between your folds before positioning himself at your entrance once more. With a smooth and slow stroke, he entered you. You let out a shaky breath as your walls stretched to accommodate, but you didn’t miss the low groan that escaped his mouth.

He kept his eyes on you, awaiting for any signs of discomfort before he finally pushed all the way in. You told him to wait and give you a minute. After you nodded to continue, he slowly started a rhythm. Small moans and curses filled the air as he picked up speed. You reached down to rub your clit, but felt his grace beat you to it.

Gabriel always told him just how wonderful the act of intercourse could be, but Michael had never seen the appeal. He had only ever viewed it as a means for reproduction, but right now?  _ Oh, _ how foolish he had been. You were all his, and there was no one else he’d rather be with. He’d never label himself a sinner, but you could elicit the most unholy thoughts from him.

Especially when you said his name, like right now. To hear those sweet noises leave your mouth, to hear his name fall off your lips like honey, to feel you wrapped tightly around him, and to know that he was the one causing all of this pleasure? Yeah, maybe Lucifer would have to hand over his title of most prideful for the time being.

“Mike,” The words left your mouth hushed and desperate. “Harder.”

He gladly obeyed.  _ Fuck _ , that unlimited Angel stamina really was to die for. You really were made for them.

Your orgasm was building with every thrust. He hit every sweet spot so perfectly that you couldn’t help but fall back into the bliss you felt. There was something about being intimate with the Angels that let you see the similarities between them, but also notice the differences. It wasn’t long until you felt his grace covering every inch of your skin, thoroughly pushing you over the edge.

Your head fell back as you tumbled over the edge. Strikes of pleasure shot through your body and you were on Cloud 9 for those few couple of seconds. Your walls clenched around your Angel’s cock, and it wasn’t long until he followed your path to paradise. A bite to your neck, opposite Lucifer’s mark, occurred quickly.

You let out a noise at the feeling. After a few moments of deep breaths and shaky bodies, Michael gently rolled off of you and laid beside you. A quick snap cleaned you both, but you kept your eyes aimed at the stars above. The burning of his mark caused you to wince slightly.

“Was that… satisfactory?”

You turned your head towards Michael, who quickly moved his eyes from your neck to your face.

“Oh, yes.” You nodded, smiling at him. “I didn’t know you had that in you.”

“Neither did I, but you helped. Greatly.”

You turned your head back up to the sky and reached to pull a blanket up around you. Michael helped you and watched as you moved in closer to him. He extended an arm and happily welcomed you. You tossed the blanket over as much of him as you could. He didn’t need the blanket, but if you wanted it, then you’d get it.

“I can’t wait to see your mark,” You whispered as you set your head on his arm. “According to the book, yours is supposedly the biggest.”

“Don’t forget that,” He teased.

You chuckled and leaned over to kiss him. He gladly met your lips.  _ Oh, _ to stay like this forever.

“Want to go back yet?” Michael asked.

You shook your head. “Not right now. In the morning. For now, let’s just watch the stars.”

“As you wish.”

* * *

“I didn’t say you said that!”

“You implied it.”

“That’s not saying it.”

You rolled your eyes as you entered the bunker’s kitchen. “Morning, boys. Already arguing? This early?”

“We’re not arguing. Sam just needs to learn the difference between saying and implying,” Dean answered as he stood up from the table to refill his coffee cup.

“I do know the difference!” Sam replied, setting his fruit bowl to the side.

You sighed as you opened the fridge to grab the juice. “Ah, I missed this.”

“Speaking of missing, where the hell have you been?” Dean turned towards you. “Cas kept avoiding the question.”

“Just out.”

“Out?”

“Yep.”

“Out where?”

You glanced at Dean. “Out seeing the world. You think I’m not gonna take advantage of that with Angels?”

“I wanna see the world,” Sam grumbled.

“You have fun with that,” Dean said to you, completely ignoring his brother. “I’ll stick to the Impala. Travel by Angel flight always constipates me, for some reason.”

“Dude,” Sam grimaced from his brother’s unnecessary comment.

You rolled your eyes once more as they began their bickering again. Turning towards the cabinet, you reached up to grab a bowl.

“What? It’s not like-” Dean started, but suddenly cut off.

Sam creased his eyes in confusion before following his brother’s gaze to you. He raised an eyebrow upon realization.

“Uh, Y/N?” Sam asked.

“Hmm?”

Dean answered before his younger brother had the chance. “Did you get tattoos? _On your neck?_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhh boy. The boys discovered the Angel claims. That can only go so well lol. Also, can you tell how much I love Michael? Him and Lucifer are my top two, 100%.
> 
> Which Angel do you guys want to see next? We got Raphael, Gabriel, Castiel, & Balthazar left.
> 
> Let me know if you enjoyed it, please ♡


	7. Secrets Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You inform the angels about Sam and Dean's interrogation over your claim marks, and Castiel accidently reveals a big secret that hurts you more than it should.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. That's all I can say. The amount of support that I got on the last chapter was mind-blowing. You all have no idea how motivating that is. Thank you so so so much.
> 
> I struggled with the summary on this one, but the chapter will definitely make up for it.
> 
> This chapter is mostly dialogue, and because of your support and the fact that I've been told I'm very good at writing dialogue, I managed to write this chapter in 3(!!) days time. I've never written a chapter this long in such short amount of time, but I love the way it came out. Let me know what you think!
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @wayward-winsister

Your movement stilled.

As Dean’s words echoed throughout your head, you felt blood creep up your neck onto your face. You turned towards the two brothers, your breakfast bowl now forgotten about. As you braced your hands against the back of the counter, you swallowed nervously.

“Um…” You stammered, raising a hand to come up and rub the marks on your neck.

Your gaze switched quickly between both men. They watched you in curiosity. You’d be lying if you said you didn’t think about calling an angel in to wipe their memories, but… _no._ You wouldn’t do that to them.

“Well?” Dean questioned with a raised eyebrow.

“Uh, yeah. Tattoos.” You nodded as you started for the hallway. You weren’t exactly hungry anymore, but Dean moved to block your path.

“Really?” Sam asked, standing up to move beside his brother, effectively trapping you in the kitchen. You could’ve tried to make a run for the other doorway, but that wouldn’t look good on your part.

You just nodded in response, silently praying that they wouldn’t press the matter further. And, as usual, you were wrong.

“What do they represent?” Dean asked, his eyes moving down to study the oddly shaped markings.

“Just- Just some symbols that I liked. Nothing too special.” You took a step back. Dean was clearly amused at watching you stutter and stumble over your words. You and Sam really were the worst liars compared to him.

“You know,” Sam started, narrowing his eyes to observe the marks, “They kinda look like the Enochian symbols we sometimes draw. Are they supposed to have something to do with angels?”

“Yes!” You said a little too quickly. “Uh, yeah. I was looking into getting some tattoos a few weeks ago, and I thought that the symbols looked cool.”

“You never mentioned any tattoos to us before.” Dean crossed his arms, before repeating his unanswered question. “What do they represent?”

You hesitated. What the hell were you supposed to say?

_Oh, this one right here is a result the bonding sex I had with the oldest and strongest Archangel, and the other one is a result from the same thing, only with Satan instead. You remember, right? The two celestial beings that wanted to wear you two for the Apocalypse and destroy the world before I talked them out of it?_

Hell no! Sam and Dean might shoot you on the spot, or do something else stupid… like trying to shoot some angels.

“Y/N?”

“Oh, it’s just angel language for, uh, a strong connection basically. I really liked the idea,” You said, not _technically_ lying.

“Really?” Dean raised an eyebrow, obviously picking up something suspicious about your words.

Sam made a quick surprise expression. “Wow, um, we knew you were close with the angels, Y/N, we just didn't think you were _that_ close.”

You nodded. “Oh, yeah. I-I wanted them to know how much they mean to me.”

“Oh, that’s… nice,” Sam gave a small smile and tried to lighten his brother’s mood.

“Right.” Dean’s eyes narrowed. “Interesting.”

You held his hard gaze for a moment before rocking on your heels. “Well, can I pass now?”

Sam quickly moved out of the way, but Dean remained in place. You grabbed a piece of fruit off of the table and squeezed by him. He watched you leave before dropping his arms and turning towards his brother.

“Did you believe any of that?” Dean asked.

Sam sighed. “Dude, I really don’t think it’s any of our-”

“Not what I asked.”

“Fine. To answer your question: Not really, but-”

“Ha!”

“ _But_ we’re not going to press it. She’ll tell us the truth when she’s ready.”

Dean scoffed. “And what if she never does, Sam? She used to tell us everything, but now that those winged monkeys have been around, she’s pulling away.”

“So what? She has other friends now? Y/N’s still living here, she’s safe, and she’ll talk when—or if—she’s ready. That’s all I care about, Dean.” Sam grabbed ahold of his coffee mug and brought it up to his lips.

It was really too early to be arguing.

Dean turned to face the doorway where you exited, and Sam instantly recognized the look on his brother’s face.

“Dude. Don’t you dare.”

“But-”

“Do _not_ meddle in her business. Do you want to make this situation worse?” Sam glared. “If you think she’s being quiet now, imagine how she’ll feel if you go and try to force her to talk!”

“I wasn’t going to try and force _her_ to talk!”

Sam stilled. “Dean.”

“What?”

“We’re not interrogating an angel either.”

* * *

“You’re joking?”

“Tell me you’re not joking.”

“Oh, please tell me you told them the truth.”

“How’d they respond?”

“Did you lie?”

Everyone’s words hit you at once. All you could do was give an exasperated sigh and shake your head. You paced in a small circle around the middle of the hotel room as everyone watched you with curiosity. Well, everyone except for Castiel. You had no idea where he was.

“Well?” Balthazar asked.

“Don’t keep us hanging,” Gabriel added.

You stopped and turned to face the majority sitting on the fancy couch and surrounding chairs. “Sam and Dean saw the marks earlier this morning and asked me about them, but I tried to cover it up by saying they were tattoos.”

“And?”

“And then Sam recognized the Enochian language. He didn’t know what it meant though.”

“Did you tell them?” Lucifer asked, obviously way too excited at the idea knowing you were permanently marked with his own version of an angelic brand.

“I just said that it was Enochian for ‘a strong connection.’”

“And that worked?” Michael raised an eyebrow.

“Uh…” Your eyes fell to the floor before moving back up. “I’d like to say yes, but…”

“That’d be a lie?” Lucifer half-smirked at you.

“Yeah,” You answered. “They didn’t push it any further, but for some reason I don’t see this being the end of it, especially once I get more claim marks.”

“One of us could always fly in and-” Gabriel made a snapping motion with the fingers to signal a memory wipe.

“I know. I actually thought about that when they called me out, but it’s not worth it. They’re gonna find out eventually, so why delay the inevitable?”

“Do you want them to find out at all?” Raphael questioned.

You hesitated for a moment. “Yeah. Yes. I do. They’re my best friends, and they deserve to know that I’m dating… six angels… Never thought I’d say that.”

“When would you have preferred them to find out?” Michael asked, trying to help think of a solution to your issue. 

He may not have cared much about the Winchesters anymore, but he cared about you, as did his brothers. Any issues you had became all of their problems too, and they’d do their best to solve them—even if that meant dealing with Winchesters.

“Uh, I don’t know. Maybe when we’re somewhere isolated and there’s enough time for them to cool off, especially Dean.” You winced at the thought. “I can imagine his head exploding already.”

“Can I be there when that happens?” Lucifer asked, leaning closer from his seated position on the couch. The sight of his devious smile made it hard for you not to laugh.

“No!” You managed to exclaim. “I do not need any of you there when shit hits the fan.”

“You act like we’d get hurt or something,” Balthazar added.

“I don’t want anyone getting hurt-”

“But we can just-” Gabriel started.

You cut him off. “I don’t want anyone getting hurt— _healing abilities_ or not.”

He raised his hands in surrender before leaning back against the couch. “Then what’s our game plan?”

You remained silent as different ideas turned over in your head. Your eyes fell shut, and you took a deep breath. There was the option of telling them and flying away right after, or just playing coy until maybe they stopped asked questions. No matter what you thought of, all you could imagine was Sam’s shock and Dean’s anger.

“Talk to us. We are here to help you.”

You opened your eyes before releasing a sigh. Taking a few steps forward, you moved towards the couch and motioned for Lucifer and Gabriel to slide away to make room for you. They happily obliged, although Michael was a little bitter at having Lucifer invade his space. Raphael watched the scene and was grateful he’d chosen the chair off to the side, close to Michael.

You threw your head back against the cushion. “I don’t know what I’m gonna do. I don’t really wanna think about it anymore for now.”

There was a moment of silence, but quiet never really did last long with the angels.

“Well, then perhaps we could venture into another subject?” Balthazar questioned, leaning forward slightly from his position in a chair close to Gabriel. “One that’s more… fun.”

You opened one eye and directed it towards him, observing his half-smile for a second before speaking, “What’s that mean?”

Gabriel's eyes widened for a quick second before focusing on you. “Uh, cupcake, some of us are still waiting for our marks.”

“Right.” Your one open eye closed again. “Back down to business.”

“There’s still four of us left,” Gabriel added.

“Hmm,” You teased, leaning your head forward to gaze around the room. “Who to pick?”

“You know,” Lucifer began, as he brought an arm around to rest on your shoulder. “You could always pick someone who’s already gone.”

“Hey, you already had your turn!” Gabriel pointed at his older brother. “We get to go next! Give someone else a chance.”

“Lady’s choice, little bro.” Lucifer’s gaze met his brother’s eyes, accompanied by a fake smile, before switching back to yours. “There’s no shame in picking someone again.”

You held his look for a moment, admiring his beautiful baby blues as an idea popped into your head. “Really?”

“Yep.” He nodded. “No issue.”

“Wha- But- You can’t-”

You held up a hand to stop Gabriel’s stuttering; your eyes never leaving Lucifer’s. Balthazar raised an eyebrow at your actions, wondering if you and Lucifer were about to go at it right there on the couch. Raphael watched you with curious eyes, knowing that there was a devious glint in your eye that was well hidden. Hidden enough to fool even the Devil.

Your eyes traveled down Lucifer’s shirt. “Well, now that you mention it…”

“Hmm?” Lucifer smirked, obviously happy with how things were going.

Your eyes met his again. “I have been wanting to get Michael back into bed.”

The look on Lucifer’s face was enough to send you into a fit of laughter, along with some of the other angels. Everyone except Lucifer had some variation of a smile on their face.

“Hilarious.” Lucifer growled after the laughter died down.

“I think she knows what she’s talking about,” Michael said, an obvious attempt to get under his brother’s skin.

“Well, who cares what you think?” Lucifer turned to his other side to face his older brother.

“Apparently our mate does, because she picked me over you.”

“You know what-”

“Okay!” You put a hand between them, trying to break up their aggression. You quickly stood up when you noticed that they weren’t backing down and pushed Lucifer back over to your empty spot. You inserted yourself between them and heard Gabriel whine at you moving further away. One spot over. Drama Queen.

“No need for Apocalypse 2.0, guys,” Balthazar said, and you nodded at his words.

“ _Back to business,_ then?” Raphael asked, quoting your words from earlier.

“Yeah, cupcake, who’s next?” Gabriel questioned.

“Hmm,” You glanced around the room. “I was almost gonna say you guys should fight for who gets to go next, but after what just happened…”

“If you thought that was bad, be glad you weren’t in Heaven centuries ago,” Balthazar commented.

Lucifer scoffed. “It wasn’t that bad.”

Gabriel made a face and Raphael’s eyes narrowed. “Yes. Yes it was.”

Lucifer rolled his eyes and Michael leaned back against the couch cushion. He wouldn’t argue that it wasn’t bad, but that was a long time ago. This was now. You were their priority now, and you didn't like them fighting. Any of them.

You tried to lighten the mood. “Maybe I should knock them all the marks out at once.”

“ _Four?_ ” Balthazar asked, eyebrows raised as he confirmed your idea.

“At once?” Gabriel questioned. “Now we’re having fun!”

“Bold,” Lucifer teased, a smirk growing on his face.

“I was joking, guys.” You rolled your eyes at their comments, before casting a half-smirk towards Raphael. “Besides, I really don't think Raph’s the type of angel to share.”

He tilted his head slightly to acknowledge your words before shrugging. “I might, if you wanted.”

You smiled at him before you heard Gabriel’s voice ring out, “Oh, sure. You’ll do it for Y/N, but whenever I used to ask you to share, I got told to fly away and find my own things.”

Lucifer rolled his eyes. “That’s because you talk too damn much.”

“Where do you think I got it from?” Gabriel replied, and Michael tilted his head in acknowledgement.

“Okay, not to influence your decision or anything, darling, but in relation to our claim marks, might I suggest that Castiel go last?” Balthazar mentioned.

You turned towards him with a curious look. “Why?”

“Because he already had his fun!” Gabriel said. “Without consulting with us, might I add.”

“He didn’t do much,” You pointed out.

“He did enough to warrant Lucifer going after him,” Balthazar said.

Lucifer smirked and shrugged. “Whoops.”

You turned to face him. “What did you do Cas anyway? Anytime I bring it up, he won’t talk.”

“I didn’t hurt him. I just scared him a little.”

Your eyes narrowed. “A little?”

“Okay, maybe a lot. What’d you expect?”

Balthazar rolled his eyes. “Yes, yes, Lucifer. We all know you have a reputation to keep up, even if that means torturing little brothers.”

Lucifer turned to face him and flashed his red eyes. “Keep on, and you’re next.”

Balthazar held his hands up in surrender, but still commented, “Thank you for proving my point.”

Lucifer rolled his eyes. “If I don’t torture you guys, then who will?”

Everyone’s eyes turned towards Gabriel, who sat with a satisfied smile and a slowly nodding head. “Yep, and I don’t need to get scary to do it, Luci.”

“Your presence is irritable enough,” Raphael commented.

“See.” Gabriel pointed a finger at his older brother before looking at Lucifer. “I don’t even have to do anything.”

“You say that like it’s something to be proud of,” Michael said.

You chuckled and changed the conversation before it could go any further. “You know, Cas didn’t even get to claim mark me yet though.”

“Which is why he goes last,” Balthazar suggested. You thought about it for a moment, before creasing your eyes in confusion and glancing around the room.

“What is it?” Michael asked.

“Where is Cas anyway?”

* * *

“Dean, I really need to go.”

Dean crossed his arms over his chest and moved his eyes from Castiel to his brother, who was sitting at the Library table with a hand on his face, obviously not happy with the situation. Castiel stood near the table, facing Dean, who had just stood up from his chair and walked to the end of the wooden table to face the angel.

“Why? You got somewhere to be?” Dean questioned.

Castiel gave a half-nod. “Yes.”

“Where?”

“It’s business for Heaven… and missing it would not be good.”

Dean narrowed his eyes. “Sure.”

“Dean, I thought we said we weren’t doing this,” Sam said as moved his hand to glare at his brother.

“I never agreed to that.”

“You said—and I quote— _Fine.’_ ”

Dean turned towards his younger brother. “We’re not kidnapping him! He’s here out of his own free will, and can leave whenever he wants to.”

“Then I really must go, Dean-” Castiel tried to speak.

“We’re not done here, yet!”

Sam let out a sigh at his brother’s words and Castiel weighed the idea of just flying away, but you wouldn’t want him to do that. He’d try and wait out whatever it was that Dean wanted for now. It was probably just something in relation to a hunting case.

“What’s up with Y/N and the angels?” Dean questioned.

Okay, maybe it wasn’t something in relation to a case.

Castiel hesitated at answering and only held Dean’s suspicious gaze before he spoke, “What do you mean?”

Dean’s eyes widened and he looked over to Sam, who only held his hands up in surrender to show he wasn’t getting involved. Dean clenched his jaw at his brother’s actions before turning back to the angel.

“Well, Cas, what I mean is she’s been acting a lot more suspicious lately. She hasn’t been around as much lately, and neither have any of the other angels.”

“I thought you didn’t like it when my brothers were here?”

Dean hesitated. True, but, “I feel better knowing she’s here, even if that means dealing with some unwanted guests.”

“If you are worried about her safety, I assure she is definitely more safe with an angel than she is with-”

“Yes?” Dean practically growled the word out, testing Castiel on his wording and waiting for him to imply Dean’s protection wasn’t good enough.

Luckily, after years of dealing with the Winchesters—and many arguments—Castiel had learned to ‘“sense the tone,” as you would say. You had taught him about that aspect when it came to human conversations.

“What is that you want to know?” Castiel asked, trying to avoid any unnecessary arguing.

“Is there anything going on weird with Y/N?” Dean asked.

“Such as?”

“How about those tattoo things she suddenly has?” Dean motioned to his neck. “Those kinda seemed to come up outta nowhere.”

“Have you asked her about this? I don’t want to reveal anything without her permission.”

“So there is something going on?” Dean questioned, taking a step forward once he heard the angel words.

Castiel’s eyes widened once he released he let a piece of information slip. “Um, no.”

“Cas.”

“It’s really not my place.” Castiel took a step back, trying not to say anything else private.

“You know something.” Dean took another step forward and pointed an accusing finger at the angel. “And you’re hiding it.”

Sam warned, “Dean.”

Dean held up a hand towards his brother, signaling for him to wait while Dean kept his eyes in front of him.

“Without Y/N’s permission, I am forbidden to talk about it,” Castiel said.

“Why?” Dean pushed, slowly advancing forward.

“Dean,” Sam warned again.

“Cas,” Dean growled.

“If I tell you, it won’t end well.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Dean glared, not liking the underlying threat there.

“It means that my older brothers wouldn’t take to me betraying Y/N’s trust very well.”

“That’s all you got?” Dean stopped in front of Castiel. “Really? _I’m_ your best friend.”

The words left Castiel’s mouth before he could stop them. “Yes, but Y/N is our mate.”

Sam’s eyes went wide as he took a moment to process what was said. A look of fear covered the angel’s face, and Sam would be lying if he ever said he’s seen an angel look that scared before. Sam’s gaze moved to focus on his brother. He watched as Dean’s expression shifted from a blank slate to confusion, curiosity, and eventually anger. Sam knew all too well what was about to happen.

Jumping up, he quickly ran over to grab a hold of his older brother before screaming at the angel in front of them. “Go, Cas, now!”

“No!” Dean yelled, trying to swing a fist out to collide with his target, but Castiel was already gone in a flutter of wings.

“Dean, stop!” Sam tried to maneuver his arm around his brother’s neck to hold him in place, but Dean was able to push away. Sam let him go. Castiel was the one he had an issue with right now, and Sam was really more worried about Dean hurting himself trying to beat up Cas than anything else.

Trying to harm an angel without a blade or some heavenly weapon only resulted in the attacker being hurt. This would’ve been no different, and Sam was already about to get an earful over this entire mess. He didn't need to add Dean’s injuries to the list.

Sam watched as his older brother paced around, pissed off and almost fuming at the ears. _Wait for it…_

“I can’t freaking believe this,” Dean growled.

And there it was.

“Dean,” Sam tried to calm his brother, raising his hands in motion to relax.

Dean only sent a glare his way and continued clenching and unclenching his fists. “So, not only has she been lying, but she’s been sleeping with him?”

“Dean,” Sam tried again.

“No, seriously. I guess we’re not important enough to know about something like that. Our two best friends? In a relationship? We don’t deserve to know or anything.”

“Dude, I don’t think they’ve been lying. They just haven't said anything about it,” Sam said, trying to talk some sense into his brother.

“Why not?”

“Maybe because of how you’re reacting now!”

Dean stopped his movements and took a breath. Sam was internally grateful, but then Dean inhaled to start ranting again. Sam sighed.

“Because they tried to hide this from us. This is important stuff, Sammy.”

“I know it is, Dean, but it was their choice.”

Dean gave a sigh of defeat before nodding. “I know.”

“So, are you cool now?” Sam asked, testing his brother’s anger.

“I guess, but that still doesn’t explain everything.”

“You’re right, but we’re going to let them come to us now, _right?_ ” Sam nodded his head slightly.

Dean’s eyes focused on the floor as he thought about the situation. “We’re just supposed to pretend like nothing’s wrong if Y/N comes back here?”

“Yes, that’s exactly what we’d do,” Sam said. “But something tells me that Cas told her about this.”

“Yeah, no kidding.” Dean confirmed, looking up to meet his brother’s waiting gaze. Dean threw his head back before relenting. “Fine, we’ll—I’ll—leave it alone, for now.”

Sam nodded. “That's our best option here.”

They didn’t like it, but what else could they do?

* * *

“Would you stop talking about it?” Gabriel yelled as he glared at Lucifer, who only chuckled in response.

“You’ve never been this shy about this incident before, why the sudden stage fright?” Lucifer teased his younger brother, before glancing over at you who was still in fit of laughter.

“If you don’t remember, I’m trying to make a move here.” Gabriel motioned his head towards you. “And you’re killing my game here.”

Balthazar smirked at your giggles. “I think she kinda likes it though, right darling?”

You managed to stop laughing long enough to squeeze the sentence out. “That’s hilarious, Gabe, and kinda adorable.”

“Well,” Gabriel’s distress turned into pride. “If you say so, cupcake.”

“Besides,” You turned your head towards Lucifer, a devious smile growing on your face. “I’m sure Lucifer has some stories of his own like that.”

“No,” Lucifer said firmly, earning an eye roll from some of his brothers.

Michael scoffed. “Oh, yes.”

“Really?” Your eyes went wide in anticipation.

“No,” Lucifer repeated, turning to glare at his older brother.

“Yes.”

“No.”

You scooted closer to the oldest archangel, a huge smile filled your face. “Please tell me.”

“No,” Lucifer growled.

Michael only smirked at his brother, before turning to face you. “Well, there was one time-”

“I said no,” Lucifer repeated.

“I heard you,” Michael responded, not taking his eyes off of you, who still sat ready and willing.

“You know what, Mikey-” Lucifer glared at his brother, but was cut off by the frantic flapping of wings near the entrance to the large hotel room.

Everyone turned their eyes towards the source of the noise.

“Well, look who finally decided to show up,” Gabriel commented.

“Took you long enough,” Balthazar said.

Castiel walked to the middle of the room, avoiding the gaze of his brothers and keeping his eyes on you.

“Cas, what is it?” You asked, standing up after you noticed that frantic look about him.

“Um, we might have a problem.”

Worry filled your face, and Raphael leaned forward from his position in the chair. “What is that supposed to mean?”

Gabriel huffed. “It means we might have a problem, Raph. Try and keep up.”

You sighed and refocused your attention onto Castiel. “What are you talking about? Is everything okay?”

“Well, there’s a slight chance that…” Castiel started, but hesitated as his eyes glazed around the room.

“Go on,” You said.

“That, um, Sam and Dean might know about you being a mate.”

Your face fell, and you heard everyone talk at once, almost repeating some of the words you’d heard earlier.

“You’re joking?”

“Tell me you’re not joking.”

“Oh, please tell me you didn’t mess this situation up.”

“What happened?”

“How’d you manage that?”

Everyone began interrogating Castiel, but all of their words—including Castiel’s explanation—faded away as your head began spinning. 

This wasn’t how it was supposed to go. Everything was perfect last night with Michael, and now you felt like your world was falling apart. You tried to clear your head, but all you could feel was emotions switching wildly between shock, anger, peace, and then all over again. _What was happening?_

You pulled your arms tighter around yourself and felt a pounding start in your head. It started small, but grew quickly. Everyone’s voices soon fell into beat with the noise in your head, and then all you felt was the pain in your skull. Your vision began swirling, and you tried to steady yourself—to no avail.

You tried to take a step forward, but your legs gave out from under you and fell down. You didn’t hit the hard ground though, something soft and… _feathery_ … caught your fall instead. Whatever it was, it felt so soft. You never wanted to leave it. Your arms wrapped around it as your vision faded to black. The last thing you saw was bodies gathering around your form before everything went dark.

* * *

“You feel better now?” Sam asked his brother, handing him an open beer before taking a seat at the Library table.

Dean nodded, bringing the cold bottle up to his lips and taking a sip before answering. “Yeah, man, I just haven’t been that angry in a long time.”

“I noticed.”

“Speaking of, you weren’t as upset as I expected,” Dean said, setting the bottle down onto the table and turning to face his brother.

“I mean, I was shocked, definitely, but anger never got me anywhere,” Sam admitted, his eyes focused on a distant book in an attempt to avoid Dean’s gaze.

Dean watched his brother for a moment and decided to try and crack a joke, “Right, last time you took out your anger, you killed Lilith and set free the Devil. Look how that well that worked out for us. Now we have to deal with him almost daily… or it _used_ to be daily.”

Sam’s solemn expression didn’t change, even at hearing his brother’s chuckle. “Yeah, but I guess it could’ve been worse.”

Dean watched his brother closely, knowing he had thought about this before, and waited for him to continue. A few moments passed, and he did.

“I mean, if we didn’t have Y/N there, then who knows where’d we be now? She managed to talk two of the strongest beings out of the literal _Apocalypse._ To save the world. To save _us._ ” Sam finally moved his eyes to his brother’s. “It’s kind of scary to imagine the hell we would’ve had to go through had she not been there.”

Dean held Sam’s gaze for a long moment. He recognized the uncertainty in it. The fear and anxiety. He’d felt it too, but he’d always tried to put on a strong face for his little brother. Knowing that he couldn’t protect Sam from that hurt like hell, but… they were safe now. Everything was okay.

“I know, Sammy,” Dean said, leaning back in his chair, but a small smile crept its way onto his lips. “But seriously, _The Apocalypse?_ How much worse could it get?”

Sam tipped his head in half-agreement. “I guess you’re right.”

“Always right, Sammy.”

“You wish.”

“No, _I know._ ”

“Sure,” Sam sent a fake smile.

Dean rolled his eyes at his brother’s sarcasm and took another sip of his beer. “So, Y/N and Cas, huh?”

“Apparently. Who would’ve thought?”

“I mean, I knew she was close with him, but I didn’t think she was that close with him.”

Sam tapped his fingers against the wooden table. “Do you think the other angels know?”

“Who knows? Besides-”

Sam’s eyes shot up at his brother’s sudden halt and he watched Dean shoot up in his chair. “What is it?”

Dean turned towards his brother, eyes wandering about, almost as if he was trying to remember something correctly.

“Dean?”

Dean’s gaze focused on Sam’s. “Did-did Castiel say that Y/N was _‘our mate?’_ ”

“What?”

Dean stood up from his chair and looked around, the realization hitting him like a ton of bricks. “He did. He said that she was ‘our mate,’ and know he wasn’t talking about either of us, so who the hell is ‘our?’”

Sam sat back against his chair. Castiel did say that, now that he thought about it. How did he not catch that the first time? Probably because he was too focused on keeping Dean from hurting himself.

“Dean,” Sam said cautiously, seeing that expression of anger make its way back onto Dean’s face.

“Who the hell is-” Dean hesitated as it hit him. “It’s the angels, isn’t it?”

Sam didn’t answer, didn’t deny it, and that was the only confirmation that Dean needed.

“She’s their ‘mate?’ Is she…” Dean stopped, not even wanting to utter the words. “Is she sleeping with them? Someone else other than Cas? Maybe _multiple_ others?”

“Dean,” Sam warned again.

Dean didn’t even acknowledge his brother’s words. “If any of those winged dicks decided to use her like that…”

“Dean?” Sam questioned after a moment of silence, carefully eyeing his older brother.

“They’re dead, Sam. I’m gonna kill them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, so a lot of crap happened. Sam and Dean know half-truths, Cas is now a target again lol, and something is going on with the reader. Hmmm...
> 
> Let me know if you enjoyed it, please ♡


End file.
